Love On A Cruise Trip
by Keevee
Summary: I've noticed there's not a lot of GingaxMadoka stories so here's one! Review please, I wanna know how I did on my first ever story. Madoka won a contest and now she and her five friends are going on a three month cruise trip, let's see how it turns out. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Contest Winner

**Me: First chapter of first ever story! Eeee!**

**Madoka: Uhh, congratulations Keevee. The disclaimer please.**

**Me: Ok! I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Contest Winner<p>

"Hey guys!" yelled Madoka running inside the Bey Battle Park. "Guess what!"

"What is it Madoka?" asked Kenta looking up at her from his beyblade battle with Benkei. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Ginga

"You won't believe it! I entered a contest and I won first place!"

"Wow Madoka, first place!" congratulates Kenta "So what'd ya win?"

"I won… a three month cruise trip on a amazing cruise ship."

"Wow!" said Benkei. "And…" continued Madoka "I can bring up to five friends with me." "So who ya gonna bring?" asked Ginga. "You guys! I would ask Kyoya if he would come too, but he's not here. So I'm asking someone else." "Wow! Really?" they all asked. "Yup. The trip is in three days. So if you want to come you have to pack your suitcases soon or else…" Madoka trailed off when she noticed they weren't there anymore. The door was swinging open as if it had been hit by a hurricane. "Uh, they just left." A boy said. "Hmph!" scowled Madoka "They could have at least heard the rest of it! They're lucky I'm bringing them!" Then Madoka walked angrily to her house.

_~The day before the trip…~_

"There!" grunted Madoka as she sealed her fifth luggage bag. "Finally finished. Took longer than I thought, then again with her choosing most of my clothes… Anyways, now just gotta go get the tickets." After she finished everything, she got up and walked out of her house to pick up the tickets.

On the way she ran into Ginga walking on the path. "Hey Madoka."

"Oh, hi Ginga, finish packing for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, almost all done. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the tickets for tomorrow, wanna come with me? It's only five minutes away."

"Sure."

They started walking then Ginga asked "Uh Madoka… how did you win the tickets? What kind of contest did you enter?" "I'm not gonna tell you." laughed Madoka "Let's just say it's a contest I'm really good at." "Hmm…" Ginga muttered thinking. After a few minutes he was guessing. "What is it? Cooking?"

"No."

"Writing?"

"No."

"Swimming?"

"No. Keep guessing." Ginga kept on guessing until they were at a counter inside a building. "Hello." greeted a secretary "May I help you?" "Yes, I'm here for the six cruise liner tickets from the contest." answered Madoka

"Name."

"Madoka Amano."

"Right." The secretary took a moment to look at a paper and picture. "Here are your six three month cruise liner tickets and a pamphlet. "Have a great day." Madoka and Ginga left the building and walked a bit. "Well I gotta go." said Madoka "Bye Ginga." "Bye." replied Ginga watching her walk away. After she left he sighed. "Well, might as well finish what I was doing before. Tomorrow's cruise day." (I wonder what Madoka's gonna wear. Probably something cute.) realizing what he thought he blushed a deep red. (What am I thinking?) he shook his head to get the thought out of his head.(I can't think things like that.) Then he ran home.

**(Author's Note:) Okay! So what do you think? Tell me in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Woah!

**Me: (Sulking in a corner)**

****Madoka: I think I may regret asking this but...what's wrong?**  
><strong>

**Me: (Sniffles) It's just that...this is my first story but I...I feel that I am neglecting it...Wahh!**

**Madoka: C-Calm down! Please! It's okay, just please say the disclaimer.**

**Me: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion. (Sniff)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Cruise Day!<p>

Kenta was sitting on a couch in Madoka's house, waiting for Ginga and Benkei with Madoka.

Kenta was wearing his usual clothes: a blue a white t-shirt with blue shorts. Madoka was wearing a yellow sundress that ends right above her knees. She also wore a yellow sunhat with a green ribbon and yellow sandals.

"Where are they? I wanna go!" whined Kenta "Don't worry Kenta." assures Madoka "If they don't hurry up we'll go our selves. Since we're waiting, want some brownies that I made?"

"Yeah!"

_~20 minutes later...~_

"We're...here!" huffed Benkei.

"Huh? Where'd... they go?" puffed Ginga "We must've...come too late!"

"No! I really wanted to go on the trip and-"

"Shh!" whispered Ginga. "Listen!"

"These are great!" Kenta's voice drifted from the kitchen. "Phew!" they both sighed then walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys!" mumbled Kenta with half a brownie in his mouth. "You gotta try these! Mhm!" Madoka was at the counter packing something. "Hey' took you long enough. You can have some brownies, that is if Kenta left any." When they left for the port they had to take a taxi with a big trunk to fit all of the suitcases in.

* * *

><p><em>~1 hour later...~<em>

"Whoa..." was all Ginga, Kenta and Benkei could manage to say as they gazed at the ship. "This ship is huge! No, not huge it's... it's..." stammered Madoka "Enormous!" It was a massive cruise liner at least twenty stories high, it easily fit Madoka's definition. "I can't believe we're going to stay three months an this ship!" Kenta breathed "You're amazing to get tickets Madoka for this." Madoka shook her head and snapped out of her daze. "Come on guys, we can marvel at the ship when we're _on_ the ship. We're gonna be late, let's go."

"Huh, oh...right."

After they got on the elevator to get on the ship, it took five minutes before they reached the door. "Tickets please." said a lady dressed in a blue, red and white uniform. "Right." mumbles Madoka as she searches her handbag "Found 'em. Here you go." "Oh, so you're the contest winner. Congrats." she said after looking at the tickets. "Just go in and speak to the lady at the far end of the counter. Right-side."

"Okay, thanks."

When they walked into the lobby they gasped. _'It's...It's...'_ thought Madoka struggling to find the words. _'So..grand and...regal.'_

The lobby looked like the kind you'd find in a five star hotel: A beautiful fountain, marble floor, golden ornate chandeliers. Just...beautiful. They walked to the counter the lady instructed them to go to and Madoka rang the bell. Another lady dressed the same way as the lady who greeted them answered. "Yes?"

"I'm the contest winner here with most of my friends."

"Ahh yes... Madoka Amano right, the contest winner. We've been waiting for you. Since there's six of you we have three rooms ready, so it's two people staying in each room."

"Well I'm staying with Kenta." announced Benkei "So that means that's two rooms free and-" "Actually my two friends are staying in the other room together." Madoka cut in "That means that there's one room left..."They all looked at each other then Kenta and Benkei look slyly at Madoka and Ginga.

"Then that means..." started Benkei "...that you two have to stay in that room together." finished Kenta.

"But...But..." stammered Madoka and Ginga. They looked at each other, then quickly looked away blushing. "Fine." muttered Madoka. Ginga just stood there quietly, blushing. "Now that that's sorted out, I'll take you to your rooms." The secretary came out from behind the counter and started to walk them to their rooms when a voice called out.

"Madoka!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I have decided that I will update my stories every week! If I don't update some time during the week expect next week for sure! I won't be like some people who don't update for months, sometimes even years. <strong>**(I literally look like I'm on fire now)**

**Madoka: Err... (Sweat drops)**

**Me: Oh yeah. Thank you to these three people for reviewing my story! I honestly thought no one was interested. **

**RoxasOtaku, AquosBrawlerStar and zuruichi123**


	3. Chapter 3: Roomates

**Me: ...**

**Madoka:...**

**Me: What?**

**Madoka:...**

**Me: What?**

**Madoka: Oh nothing...disclaimer please.**

**Me: **I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion.****

***Warning- Lots of describing***

* * *

><p><em>~Last chapter...~<em>

_"Now that that's sorted out, I'll take you to your rooms."_

_The secretary came out from behind the counter and started to walk them to their rooms when a voice called out._

_"Madoka!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

They all turn to see a with long black hair and a blue dress, running toward them with a girl that looked two years younger than the other one following. "Huh?" said Ginga, Kenta and Benkei. "You're here! Finally!" Madoka smiles "What took you so long?"

"We had to find a car big enough to fit everything in." the girl explains.

"Ever think of bringing less...?"

The girl gasped "No! I need everything! A lotta stuff especially for you!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this."

Madoka realized that her friends were still there with a confused look and started to introduce the to girls. "Guys, these girls are my friends and they're staying in the other room. This girl here-" she motioned to the older girl "-is Serena Daidouji and this is her sister Madison Daidouji." "Nice to meet you all." Serena and Madison said at the same time. "Nice to meet you too." Madoka's friends replied.

"I'm Benkei." said Benkei introducing himself first "B-B-B-Bull!"

(**A/N: Just trying to keep them in character a bit**)

"Hi. I'm Kenta."

"And I'm Ginga."

After they finished introducing themselves, they followed the lady to their rooms. She stopped at a room and handed Serena and Madison their room key. "This is your room and here's your room key. Enjoy your stay." The girls decided to stay with the group to see where their rooms were. The lady then took them to another room six doors down and handed another key to Benkei and Kenta. "This is your room and here's your room key. Enjoy your stay." The lady then took them to another room five doors down from Serena and Madison's room but next to Benkei and Kenta's room. As she handed the room key to Ginga and Madoka's room she repeated again "This is your room and here's your room key. Enjoy your stay." The lady _finally _left the six of them alone with their new rooms. Kenta looked at each of them then said to Benkei "I don't know about you but I want to see the new room we're staying in." "Yeah, me too." agreed Benkei following Kenta into their new room. Madison whispered in Serena's ear,Serena nodded and turned to Madoka. "Madoka, we're going to our room now, come by in an hour okay." "Sure Serena. I'll come by later, I know what's gonna happen if I don't anyways." replied Madoka as she watched the sisters go to their room. After they went in Madoka turned to Ginga.

"Well, do you want to go in and see our room now?"

"Er, okay."

Madoka opened the door and gasped when she saw the room catching Ginga's attention. "What is it Madoka?" He stood next to her and gasped too. Their 'room' looked alot more like a house than a room. Madoka noticed that there was a paper on the wall next to the door, she quickly grabbed it and opened it. She quickly looked it over then showed it to Ginga. "Look Ginga, it's a layout of our 'room'."

"Wow it's so big."

Ginga scanned the paper with his eyes.

"Let's start in the living room, then the dining room, then the kitchen and finish by coming back to the foyer."

"Okay."

They walked into the living room and looked around. The living room had a coffee table in the middle of the room with two leather chairs on either side of it. On another side of the couch was a white sofa, opposite of the couch was a flat screen T.V. In a few corners of the corner there were some plants and in the remaining corners were lamps. The floor was covered in a soft brown carpet and the walls were a cream color. Ginga whistled, "Nice." After they finished admiring the room, Madoka went over and sat on the sofa. "Wow it's really nice. Try it Ginga." Ginga complied but also blushed a light pink as he sat down next to her. Lucky for Madoka was too busy looking for the remote. (A/N: Sometimes Ginga and Madoka can be a little dense at these things.) Madoka finally found the remote and switched on the T.V. It had amazing quality and sound despite the fact that they were on a ship that just left the port. After a few minutes of watching T.V. they both decided to continue exploring their 'room' and walked into the dining room. The dining room had light brown walls and a slightly darker carpet. In the middle of the room there was a chestnut brown colored table with enough seats for ten people, and to top it off there was a white chandelier above it. After admiring the this room for a few minutes just like the living room, they went into the kitchen. The first words that came to Madoka's mind was: "Wow! Amazing! Fabulous! Gorgeous!" The room fit all that and more. The kitchen was certainly big if not huge. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen and the floor had marble tiles. The counters had marble and granite counter tops with brown cupboards, the sink was a chrome color and there was a shiny coal black stove. "This is amazing!" Madoka exclaimed running in and examining the counter tops. "Now this is a kitchen. Imagine all the things I can cook in here!" Ginga just stood there watching Madoka marvel at the kitchen. After ten minutes she finally calmed down and they both walked back into the foyer. "Now that we've finished touring down here, let's go upstairs." Ginga nodded in agreement then followed Madoka upstairs. The first room that they went in was the study, the study looked a bit like the living room. White walls, brown carpet, two leather chairs and a coffee table. Along the wall was a big desk with a chair, on another end of the wall was a bookcase with several books. "Ginga, you don't mind if I use this for my beyblade workshop?" Madoka asked. She could make this room into a workshop alright, if anyone needed their beyblades repaired she could do it here. "Sure. I don't mind at all." replied Ginga. "It cold look just like your workshop at your house." "Thank you Ginga, I really appreciate it." She gave Ginga a big hug and Ginga blushed two shades of red. "Uh, n-no problem." Madoka didn't notice his stuttering and turned to inspect the room. 'This room has potential.' She thought. "Why don't we look at the bathroom now?" Ginga suggested after a few minutes, having returned to his normal color. "Sure, I want to see how it looks." When they first opened the door the firs thing that Madoka saw was: "A Jacuzzi!" "Wow, didn't think there'd be a Jacuzzi here." said Ginga inspecting it. Madoka looked around to see how the rest of the bathroom looked. The floor had marble tiles, the counters were also marble and the sink was sparkly white. There was a huge mirror and there was a plant in the corner, the shower was, like the sink, sparkly white. Madoka walked out of the bathroom and Ginga followed suite a minute later, they both opened the door to the master bedroom. In the middle of the floor, their suitcases were stacked neatly into two piles. As Madoka looked at them she thought, "They sure know how to do their work." She turned her attention to the bedroom and was amazed. The master bedroom had one king size bed that had royal blue and royal red covers, there was two dressers on either side of the beds for their clothes and the carpet and walls was a calm peach cream color. There were two desks in opposite corners of the room, both dark brown, and there was two closets. There were other details about the other features, but Madoka stopped looking at the room and looked at the bed again, now_ that_ was a problem. There was only one bed, that meant that she was going to have to share it. Ginga glanced at Madoka and noticed her nervous expression. He followed her gaze and after a moment finally understood what she was thinking, thinking about it too he started to blush. Madoka looked at Ginga who was red and asked if he was feeling okay, Ginga replied no and asked why. Madoka answered that his face was red, Ginga laughed nervously then tried to change the subject. "Oh, would yah look at the time! It's quarter to eleven." He ran his though his hair, Something he did when he was embarrassed, nervous, confused or frustrated. This time it was embarrassment and nervousness.

"The time..." Madoka turned around and looked at the blue clock on the wall, it read 10:45. "Only fifteen minutes? I got to unpack later, if I'm late Serena's gonna..." she didn't finish her sentence, fear flashing in her sapphire eyes. Ginga, by now, has calmed down, he asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer. After a minute she started to move, she turned to ask Ginga to leave. "But why?" came his reply. Now Madoka was giving him the evil eye. "Please Ginga get out..._now_!" Madoka pushed Ginga outside and locked the door. She grabbed all her suitcases, brought them to the right side of the bed and threw all five of them open. Then she was like a whirlwind. Folded clothes, placed clothes in her drawers, hang up dresses on hangers in the closet, placed books, papers and pens on the desk. She was flying, Ginga was listening to her move at whirlwind speed for about three minutes, he shrugged and sighed. "I wonder what she's doing." Ginga knocked an the door when he heard the running stop. "Madoka?" He heard footsteps then the door swung open. What Ginga saw made his jaw drop and his heart stop. Madoka who was previously in yellow clothing, now looked stunning. Madoka now wore a somewhat tight light blue blouse that showed off her figure and matched her sapphire eyes, with a black silk skirt that ended right above her knees. She had on blue sapphire earrings, heel shoes, ruby red lipstick and her hair hung over her shoulders. "Hey Ginga, what do you think? I look fine don't I?" Ginga blushed a bright red and his nose started to bleed. He couldn't believe that this beautiful girl in front of him was Madoka, who was _always_ beautiful. "W-wow Madoka. Y-y-you look beaut..." Ginga couldn't finish his sentence. Because he fainted from overexposure to hotness. Madoka gasped, she couldn't believe that Ginga just fainted, and pulled one of his arms over her shoulder, and half carried, half dragged him inside the room. Madoka placed him on the left side of the bed,she sat on the edge waiting for him to come to. About five minutes later he mumbled something that was unintelligible, and opened his amber eyes. Though Madoka managed to catch some of what he was saying, it was something like this:

"What...heck...am I...happened?"

"Ginga?"

"M-Madoka?"

"You're okay!"

"What happened?"

"You fainted for some reason..._Why _did you faint?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ginga?"

"Uh...oh wow, you see the time it's almost 11:00."

"Almost 11:00?"

Madoka glanced at the clock, it read 10:57, making Madoka panic. "I've got to go now! Ginga go back to seep, you might faint again anyways. Here maybe this will knock you out." She gave Ginga a quick kiss on the cheek then ran out of the room. Ginga's face went redder than before (if that's even possible) after he realized what had just happened. "S-she just..." Ginga fainted again. Madoka was out the door by now and sprinting down the hall, she skidded to a stop in front of Serena's door and rapped on it. The door swung open, "Madoka! You made it...just in time too, it's one minute before 11:00" Serena pulled Madoka into her room, then looked Madoka up and down. "Good job, Madoka. I don't have to change your wardrobe...right now. But..." Madoka looked at her and sweatdropped. "...You need more accessories for it." Madoka knew this was gonna happen, one way or another, and was happy that she now didn't have to hours here with Serena dressing her up. She was helpless and could do nothing as Serena dragged her upstairs.

~15 minutes later...~

To go with her outfit, Madoka now had two black bracelets on her right wrist, a bit of black eye shadow, and a sapphire chain around her neck.

"Let's go explore this huge ship now." Serena hugged Madoka.

"Of course Serena, Madison should come too. "

"Yes! She was already going to come, I wasn't going to leave Maddie." Soon enough they were walking through the halls exploring the ship. "So you see Madoka-" Serena cut off when someone bumped into her, and someone bumped into Madison. "Hey! Serena! Madison! Are you okay?" Madoka whirled around to face the strangers. "Watch were you're... Wait a second... What are _you _guys doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ...<strong>

**Madoka:...**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Madoka:Nothing (walks away)**

**Me: Anyways...sorry for the long wait (School) and thank you to you people for reviewing my story!**

**RoxasOtaku, LoneArticWolf09, Heavenly Angel of Light and Fort the Deviant**

**Any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Now that I have an account the possibilities for fanfics are endless... Mha ha ha ha! In fact 5 different fanfics are under construction right now, expect them soon. Don't worry I'll try to update every week but... I better see some reviews in there!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: New neighbors

**Me: ...**

**Madoka: ...**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Madoka: ****Oh it's nothing, really.**

**Me: Then stop that!**

**Madoka: ******Disclaimer please.****

**Me: Grr...**I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion.****

* * *

><p><em>~Last chapter...~<em>

_"So you see Madoka-" Serena cut off when someone bumped into her, and someone bumped into Madison. _

_"Hey! Serena! Madison! Are you okay?" Madoka whirled around to face the strangers. _

_"Watch were you're... Wait a second... What are _you _guys doing here?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Tsubasa? Yuu?" The silver haired teen rubbed his head and winced, "Madoka?" Yuu, who was also knocked to the ground, jumped to his feet. "Madoka! Ha ha! Is Yo-Yo, Benben, Kenchi and Gingi here too?" "Yeah. Everyone but Kyoya." Madoka was helping Serena and Madison up, "What are you guys doing here anyways, other than knocking down my friends." "Oh, sorry for knocking you guys down." Tsubasa elbowed Yuu who was staring at Madison. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Uh...gotta go, bye!" Yuu sped off so fast down the hall way he was a blur, Tsubasa just sighed and followed after him.

"What was that?" Madoka muttered staring after them, she shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her friends. "I'm sorry that those two knocked you down guys." Serena just shook her head and brushed off her clothes. "It's alright, though it was a little strange." she said while also brushing off Madison's clothes. "Well anyways we should finish our exploration." Madison said. "Yeah this place has been _very _interesting so far." Serena agreed.

~_1 hour and a half later...~_

The trio had stopped for a break at a food table court, worn out already.

"Man I thought this place was big, looking from the outside but inside's_ enormous!" _Madoka complained slumping in her chair."

"You're totally right." moaned Serena from her seat.

"Yes, this place is like one gigantic shopping mall!" Madison agreed.

"Hey Madoka..." Serena started.

"Yeah? What is it Serena?" mumbled Madoka.

"Well I just wanted to know who those friends of yours that we ran into earlier were. Especially that silver haired one." Serena asked.

"Yeah me too. I want to know that other boy's name." Madison added.

"Why would you want to know about them? They just...wait a second..." Madoka pondered their reasons for asking, before grinning a wide grin. "I get it now."

"Get what?" the two siblings asked innocently, though fully aware of what she might say.

"You like them don't you." Madoka said giggling a bit.

Her friends confirmed it by blushing and shaking their heads, denying it. "I knew it!" Madoka said triumphantly, "You do like them!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Serena huffed looking away.

"Me neither." Madison said looking down.

"Come on, I know you're lying. Just admit it and I'll tell you about them." Madison said placing her head on her arm.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You two gonna talk anytime soon? I could just take a nap and never tell you." Madoka said leaning back in her chair.

"Fine. You win, I do like him." Serena confessed.

"I like him too..." Madison admitted quietly.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? Anyways you like the one silver haired one right?" Madoka asked Serena.

"Yes." Serena confirmed.

"And you like the other boy, correct?" Madoka asked again this time directed at Madison.

"Yes, I do." Madison replied.

"The silver haired boy's name is Tsubasa Otori, and the other one's name is Yuu Tendo."

"I see." Both sisters said nodding.

"They're both amazing bladers too. Tsubasa's Beyblade is Earth Eagle 145WD and Yuu has a Flame Libra T125ES."

"Uh, huh."

"Yuu is a goofy kid with a sweet smile and a generally happy-go-lucky attitude. He always seems to have energy and has a real love for beyblading. Though he's very young and general good disposition, he is a strong blader and astute observer as well as strong convictions. He has a tendency to idolize strong bladers who beat him and hates to be marginalized like being called a little boy. Due to his age, he also tends to whine a lot too. As a normal child like everyone else, he loves ice cream, pizza and various other junk food. He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya "Yo-Yo", Benkei as "Benben", Kenta as "Kenchi", Gingka as "Gingi", and our friend Hikaru as "Hippity-hop. Tsubasa is a strong blader who is generally self-possessed, perceptive and rather aloof. He is a strong tactician who is very adaptable especially during tough points in a battle and utilizes all his senses during battles. Although, he is plagued by a dark side that undermines his strengths as his self-confidence in his battling style."

Serena gasped. "Is he alright?"

Madoka waved her hand to calm her down. "From what I've seen at certain times, he seems a bit mentally unstable but that's only because part of L-Drago's dark energy flowed into him during his battle with Ryuga in Battle Bladers. He's getting better, so no need to worry."

Serena sighed in relief.

"I'm sure you'd both like them, wait, you already do." Madoka added, ready to laugh again.

Serena and Madison both blushed, making Madoka burst out with laughter. Serena narrowed her eyes. "Oh, yeah? What about you and Ginga?" Madoka's laughing abruptly came to a halt, letting a silence begin to grow. "From what what I've heard you tell me about him, it seems like you really like him." There was s long uncomfortable silence before Madoka answered:

"You're just assuming that."

"Yes," Serena admitted in a calm voice. "but is it true?"

"No." Madoka quickly replied, maybe a little too fast.

"Since you're sharing a room with Ginga, doesn't that mean that you're going to sleep in the same bed?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"There could be more beds..." Madoka muttered.

"No there isn't," Serena said, lying. "so that means you are only left with one choice, right?"

"I don't know, maybe..."

"You want to?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

Madoka suddenly stood up. "Y'know, I really wanted to check out the Bey shop on this floor." She pointed at the nearest one. "See it's right there, how convenient for us." She picked up her things and walked to the store without waiting for an answer. The sisters both rolled their eyes and followed her. Once they got in the store they saw someone with silver hair arguing with the cashier at the counter.

"What do you mean you can't fix it?" the silver haired boy yelled.

The cashier looked a bit intimidated by the boy. "I'm sorry sir but there's nothing we can do."

The boy growled in frustration. "Do you guys think we should see what's wrong?" Madoka asked. "Why not." Madison said looking at all the commotion they were causing. Serena was a little more reluctant. "I suppose we gotta do it unless I won't be able to shop in peace. Just get over with it." Madison nodded and walked towards the two. "Um I hope I'm not intruding, but what's the problem?"

The boy rounded on her. "Why do you care?"

Madoka stood her ground. Her first impression of him: he is a arrogant and short tempered person, that could find it hard to make friends with an attitude like that. "Excuse me but was I talking to you?" She turned to the cashier. "What's the problem?" The cashier pointed at the bey on the counter. It was white and looked kind of strange, as if it was made from bones. "The guy here wants me to fix it but I can't. I've never seen anything like it!" he explained. Madoka picked up the bey. Strange all right, it even felt like it was made of bones.

"I bet I can fix it." Madoka said after a minute. The cashier let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much!" Madoka smiled. "No problem." She turned to the boy who seemed he needed anger management classes. "What's your name, and what is it made out of? I can't tell what it is." The boy snorted and narrowed his eyes. "Zucin...and my bey's made out of bones." Everyone in a five meter radius gasped. Madoka, the sisters, and the cashier's jaws dropped open. "Um...okay...uh, who's bones?" Madoka asked, Zucin was really creeping her out now. "Mine." he replied as if it was nothing important. Madoka heard a thump on the ground and quickly turned around. None of her friends were unconscious, but the cashier just seemed to disappear. She peeked over the blue counter and saw the poor guy knocked out. 'What's with this guy?' she thought. "Well?" Zucin's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Can you fix it or not?" he asked. "...I need to do a full diagnosis of it first. Just come back to the food court in about a few hours...about three I guess." He nodded and walked out the store. Once he disappeared out of sight Serena shook her head.

"Are you crazy? That guy has issues!"

Madison nodded in agreement. "Who has their beyblade made out of bones? Really? Sick people, that's who."

"I know guys, but I already agreed to at least look at it." Madoka said. "I'll have to go back to my room, to do it properly. Can you keep me company?"

Her friends nodded. They walked out the store and walked to the elevator. About five minutes later, they were walking down their hallway. When they were about to turn at a corner, someone bowled into Madison causing them to roll down the hallway a bit. Madison sat up and looked at the person with yellow orange hair on her lap. The boy groaned and also sat up, he looked at everyone's faces. "Yuu?" Madoka asked once she saw his face. The aforementioned boy stood up and helped Madison to her feet. "Are you crashing into everyone today?" Serena muttered dusting of Madison's clothes. "No. Sorry about knocking you over." he apologized and after a moment added. "Again." "It's all right." Madison said, studying his face. "Yuu, why are you on this floor?" Madoka asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, me and Tsubasa are staying in one of these rooms."

"Where?"

"Just down this hall here."

He pointed down the same hall that everyone else's room was on.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"We're staying down on this hall too. I guess that means everyone here are neighbors."

"That's so cool! Can you tell Ginga that I want to battle him again?"

"Sure, I'll do that. What were you going to do before you ran over Madison?"

"I was going to get some popcorn and ice cream and candy and pizza and-"

"I get it. We'll just go back to our rooms."

"Okay."

Yuu zipped around the hall and vanished from view. Madison turned to follow the two older girls after a minute. Madoka opened the door to the room/house and walked inside. While Serena and Madison were watching the TV, Madoka opened her kit that she got from upstairs. Ginga was still asleep on the bed when she had opened the bedroom door, so she quietly picked up her laptop and kit and quickly left. She opened her computer and began scanning the weird bone bey. This was going to take quite. a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ...<strong>

**Madoka: ...**

**Me: You know what, I don't like you that much anymore.**

**Madoka: Why?**

**Me: Because you keep doing that and it's annoying. *sighs* Okay fans sor-**

**Ginga: Hi everyone what's happening?**

**Me: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the next chapter.**

**Madoka: Forget him, just finish what you were going to say.**

**Me: Anyways...sorry for the long wait, I was on a two month vacation that took up my whole summer. Then I had to start school again the next day. But I used that time to think up new ideas for my story so all that time didn't go to waste. Flame me if you want to but don't hold a grudge about the wait, so again I'm sorry and thank you to you people for reviewing my story! **

**RoxasOtaku, SleepyWolf2365, beccal147, potterrules456, zucintruelordofthesaiyans, liziebug, Serenity Anne, The-Kawaii-Girl, StarSapphireWolf, Rosii, LilEleZX and ShiningSunrise**

**If you want your own character in the story too, like **zucintruelordofthesaiyans,** just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask. **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Friendly Challenge

**Me: Finally!**

**Madoka: It's about time you posted this.**

**Me: I know. Flame me all you want *sigh* ******I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Madoka are you done yet?" Serena complained from the couch. "It's almost 3:00 already!" Madoka looked up from the laptop's screen and sighed. "Serena…" The black haired girl blinked her amethyst eyes before getting up from her spot in front of the T.V. and walked over to the table where her friend was working; she looked at the white beyblade. Serena poked at it. "So what'd you find out about freaky bey here? You must have something by now." Madoka nodded. "Yep. It's not doing so well, it has a lot of damage and another strange thing about it is that it has almost perfect in all stats."

Serena's eyes widened a little before narrowing. "Really now that's interesting: A freaky guy with a equally freaky, frickin strong beyblade." Madoka stood up and picked up her things and the bey off the table. "We might as well start going now. That guy might blow a fuse if we're a minute late."

~_15 minutes later...~_

It was five minutes before 3:00 when the three girls arrived in the same food court. Zucin was sitting at a table not far from them, looking around.

Madison tapped Madoka's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to fix this guy's bey, Madoka? Maybe you should just tell him that you couldn't fix it, give it back and be on our way." Madoka shook her head. "I won't do that Madison. Let me just get this done and I'll tune up your bey." "Eh…fine." The three walked to the table where Zucin was.

He glanced up at her though it was more of a glare.

"Well? What took you so long?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "It not even three yet, go and get a watch or something."

Zucin grunted as if annoyed. "Whatever. Now about my bey."

Madoka placed the white beyblade on the table and pulled out her laptop. "Zucin, your beyblade has severe damage to it's wheel, spin track and performance tip. I'll need the same material in order to fix it."

Zucin studied her for a moment before pulling out a box and pushed it across the table. Madison picked it up.

"What's in here?"

"My bones." he replied.

The young girl immediately put back the box. "Is that it?" asked Serena, seriously freaked out. "That'll be enough to fix it right?"

"Yeah that should be enough. You have two days."

Madoka took the box and placed it in her bag. "It'll be more than enough. Good bye." She dragged her two cousins away who were still shocked. They stopped at the deck, to catch their breath. "What should we do now?" Madison asked after a moment. "Maybe we should meet some new people?" Serena suggested. "I haven't had a beyblade battle in a while."

A girl with long hair that was tied into a ponytail, and jet black walked on to the deck with a younger girl who had all white hair that was kept in a bun with a braid running down from it.

"Jessica...why did we come onto the deck?" the white haired girl asked.

Jessica smiled at her. "Tenshi, we should get fresh air at some point. Not inside all day." Tenshi sighed and looked around.

* * *

><p>Kenta knocked on the door of Ginga's room and waited. "Strange," he muttered. "I haven't seen Ginga since this morning." He waited for another minute before the door finally opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Ginga. "Oh hey Kenta, how's it going?" "Fine." Kenta looked past Ginga to see if anyone else was inside. "Hey, where's Madoka? Isn't she here?" Ginga rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I have no idea. She left a few minutes before 11:00 I guess. She sure was in a hurry." Kenta looked at the watch on his wrist. "Well it's 3:15 right now. Why don't we have a battle?" "Sure Kenta, this'll be my first battle out at sea." Ginga said, smiling.<p>

~_10 minutes later on the top deck...~_

"Ready Kenta?" Ginga asked on one side on a stadium set to launch his bey.

"Ready." Kenta replied on the other side in the same position.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

* * *

><p>Madison pouted a bit when she heard that Serena wanted to battle first and resisted the urge to stomp her feet and complain loudly. "Serena I want to battle first and I'm going to do it right now." Madison marched over to Tenshi and smiled. "Excuse me but are you a blader?"<p>

Tenshi nodded and smiled making Madison smile even more.

"That's great, can you battle me?"

"Sure."

**(A/N: I'll skip a bit to when they are battling. Btw, they are going to the arena on the lower deck.)**

Everyone sat in the stands as Tenshi and Madison stood on either side of a large stadium. Madison suddenly began laughing a little.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Madison Daidouji and this is my bey," She pulled out a white and blue bey. "What's yours?"

Tenshi smiled. "My name is Tenshi Konomu and this is my bey," She showed an all white bey. "Earthen Angel."

Both attached their beys to their launchers.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pegasus and Sagittario were duking it out on the top deck. They had been battling for a while now and Pegasus was just starting to wobble a bit. Pegasus smashed into Sagittario again, throwing the yellow bey back against the stadium wall.<p>

"Sagittario, Flame Claw!" Kenta yelled, trying to finish the match with one final move.

Sagittario's three claws extended and caused the whole bey to be lit with fire. The bey charge towards Pegasus but the bey swerved out of the way.

"Nice try Kenta," said Ginga, smirking a little. "Pegasus!"

Pegasus sped up the side of the stadium and into the air, Pegasus appeared and opened it's wings.

"Pegasus, Starblast Attack!"

Pegasus hurtled down towards Sagittario like a mini blue comet and smashed into the other bey, Sagittario was thrown out of the stadium and landed in front of Kenta.

"Aww..." he groaned. "Not again!"

"That was a good battle Kenta. You've improved a lot since I last battled you."

"Yeah, well, I have been training a lot to get better."

* * *

><p>Both of the girl's beys landed on either side of the stadium and began circling. "Get ready to play Tenshi!" Madison called out. "Use Dark Pulse, Sunshine!" The spin track glowed an ominous black color as a dark aura rippled through the air. It passed harmlessly through Angel with no effects whatsoever.<p>

"Huh, you didn't stop spinning." Madison mused with a faint hint of surprise before a huge smile broke out on her face. "That means you're a strong opponent then. This'll be fun! Go Sunshine!"

The bey, now apparently known as Sunshine, sped up and raced around the stadium until it was behind Angel. Sunshine smashed into the other bey and pushed against it for a moment before getting sent flying back. The white and blue bey straightened itself out before chasing after Angel.

Madoka took out her laptop and began to type. "That's interesting."

Serena heard her and leaned over. "What?" she asked. Madoka typed something else in before showing the screen to Serena.

"This is the first time I've seen this bey," she started. I just finished scanning it. Angel is defensive type with a eternal defensive performance tip. The fusion wheel sinks down to decrease above attack damage and her spin track does the same, except it goes up to avoid lower damage. Somehow, even though her bey is a defensive type, it had a lot attack and stamina, like Kyoya's Rock Leone, you follow?"

"Well so far, yeah." said Serena, nodding. "Madison always loves to play and fool around with her opponent before crushing them but Tenshi isn't like those other weak fools at all. She needs to start getting serious." Serena turned back to the stadium. "Madison!" she called.

Madison looked up in confusion. "Huh? What Serena?"

"You need to start picking up your game and quit joking around."

"Does that mean I can use any move I want?" she asked with a strange glint in her eyes. "Even the restricted ones?"

"No. You know that those can be dangerous sometimes. SP is the highest you can go."

Madison shrugged her shoulders before grinning. "Works for me. Sunshine, use Combustion the Flame Ball."

Sunshine stopped following Angel and slowed down. A few seconds later everyone could hear the screeching as bey abruptly began speeding up. Flames suddenly lit up the bey's performance tip and spin track.

"Now Sunshine."

Sunshine suddenly moved towards the middle of the stadium as it fully burst into flames. Once it reached the bottom the flames split into six different pressurized fireballs and surrounded the bey's wheel.

"Alright, fire!"

One of the fireballs shot out at Angel. Tenshi seemed surprised, judging by her expression, but quickly hid it. "Dodge it Angel." Her bey quickly swerved out of the way before the fireball smashed into the wall. Tenshi looked at the damage in the wall before narrowing her eyes. "Two can play at that game. Angel, use Feather Storm!"

The ground began shaking a little as rocks rose up out of the ground. At a closer inspection, Madison saw that they were shaped like something. "How many are there?" she mumbled. "One, two...five...eight...twelve...sixteen, wow sixteen rocks! And they're all shaped like feathers. That's so cool. But they better be for more than, fire some more Sunshine!"

All of the feather rocks rushed toward Sunshine, as a response Sunshine fired the rest of the fireballs. What happened next went like this: Each of the fireballs destroyed four of the feather rocks. Four fireballs and twelve feather rocks canceled out each other but the others completely missed the other.

The remaining attacks hit their targets and a mini explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared both beys were still spinning. It was about twenty seconds before anyone said anything.

"That was great," Madison cheered happily, a split second later she turned serious. "Playtime's over Tenshi. Sunshine use Shadow Phoenix!" The bey erupted into a black fire and raced up the side of the stadium and into the air. The black fire spread out in the shape of a phoenix; head, wings, tail feathers and all.

Tenshi didn't seem like she was going to take that laying down. "Use Feather Storm again Angel!" The feather rocks surrounded Angel like a solid shield.

Sunshine started flapping it's black wings. "Dive bomb it." Madison said, smirking. Sunshine pointed downward and began skydiving toward Angel. It collided with the shield, causing a much bigger explosion than before. It took longer for the smoke to disappear. Madison strained to see which bey lost.

Both girls looked up. The beys fell down and came to a stop. It was a tie. Madison bent down and picked up Sunshine, Tenshi did the same with Angel.

Madison was smiling. "That was really fun Tenshi. Can we play again sometime soon?'' Tenshi seemed a bit taken a back by her cheerfulness but smiled back. "Sure. I had a lot of fun too, you're a strong opponent." Madison nodded in agreement. "I think you're a strong opponent too." She turned to the stands. "Serena! You can go now."

Serena grinned. "Alright, how about..." she looked at Jessica. "you. Are you up to the challenge?"

Jessica smiled. "Yeah, I am. But just to let you know I'm not a weak opponent."

Serena began walking to the stadium. "I'll test you on that and see for myself if that's true or not."

* * *

><p>Ginga and Kenta were walking in some part of the ship near the lower deck arena. "Hey Ginga, shouldn't we look for Madoka now?" asked Kenta. Ginga was looking around the place, not paying attention. Kenta sighed and tapped Ginga's shoulder. "Huh? What?" said Ginga, turning to look at his companion. "Did you say something Kenta?" Kenta sighed again. "I said shouldn't we look for Madoka now? I mean, we haven't seen her anywhere so far."<p>

Ginga nodded and looked around, after a moment of thought he pointed in a direction. "Let's look that way first."

They both ran in the direction. Little did they know that one, they were going in the wrong direction and two, that hallway went around in a huge circle so they would eventually end back up where they started.

The poor lost boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry for the wait...again...and I know what you all must think 'What the hell could Keevee be doing?'<strong>

**Madoka: Yes. I've been wondering that myself.**

**Me: I had my reasons, and very good ones at that. So to make up for this temporary absence I made two chapters which means I won't be writing another author note for the second chapter. It's like 11:00 p.m now. I hope that's enough for you and**** thank you to you people for reviewing my story! **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**********Song Of Hope********, SleepyWolf2365, **StarSapphireWolf, ShiningSunrise, Beccal47, CoupleCatcher and XEMOXWOLFX, Blackroseisfang13, lucifersblackrose13****

**If you want your own character in the story too, like these people:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016********

**just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask. **

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: An Interesting Battle

**Me: Wasting no time I'll just say the disclaimer.**

**Madoka: Hoo-rah.**

**Me: Shut up. ******I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The two girls stood at the edge of the stadium in the same position that Madison and Tenshi were in.

"Now before we start I'll introduce myself. I am Serena Daidouji, older sister of Madison Daidouji, and this," She took out a white and amethyst bey. "is my bey. May I ask what's yours?"

"My name is Jessica Maelstrom." She was holding a red and black bey. "And this is Drakkon."

Both girls attached their beys to their launchers.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

As soon as the beys began circling, Serena's bey started glowing a black color. "I'm sure you've seen this before." said Serena, smiling. "It's just to make sure that you really are a strong opponent. Use Dark Pulse now! Moonlight!" The bey's spin track lit up with a burst of black light as the familiar black aura rippled through the air. What happened to Drakkon was the exact something as Angel. Nothing.

Both beys starting smashing into each other when they reached both the middle. Neither one allowing themselves to be pushed back.

"Well now that, that's been cleared up let's cut right to the chase. I hope you have a good assortment of moves because I sure do! First things first Jessica, let's each start off with a fairly simple special move." Serena paused. "You can make the first move, be my guest."

"Hn, well then don't mind if I do. Drakkon, Dragon Strike Shot!"

Drakkon began to spin to faster and glowed brightly. It then slammed into Midnight sending it flying through the air. Midnight landed some distance away from Drakkon, pausing to regain it's balance and waited for an order from Serena.

"That's interesting. Midnight use Volt Crush then Acupressure, okay?"

Midnight started to spin a bit faster as it charged up energy in itself. Little bolts of electricity gathered around the bey, giving off a little bit of light. Midnight suddenly rammed into Drakkon, electrocuting it. The black and red bey backed up a bit before ramming into Midnight again, making it lose balance.

A small white light appeared in the middle of the bey, Midnight slowly spun faster and straightened out.

Madison was thinking as she observed the battle. "Why didn't she use Acupressure on Drakkon instead of herself?" she asked Madoka. "Midnight is already spinning fast enough."

Madoka gave Madison a calculating glance with a smile on her face. "Knowing Serena she's probably readying herself for more moves. Also she could be analyzing Jessica. Unlike you, Serena likes to use strategy. While you tend to play around with your opponent then finish them off, Serena watches her opponents first even though it may not seem like it. She's a great strategist but then again Jessica could be too. If so then we could be here a while, just sitting here and watching them exchange moves."

Both beys continued to push each other back, occasionally backing up to ram into the other once more. At one point Drakkon sent Midnight flying through the air again. The bey paused for a moment as if to gather its bearings before retaliating.

Madoka continued typing as she spoke to Madison. "Jessica's bey, Drakkon, is obviously an attack type bey by the way it attacks, with a rubber sharp performance tip. It has a high level of power and seems to have adequete stats in defense, stamina, and balance. After I finished scanning it I can see that it has small, claw-like devices on it's spin track; those may increase its power even more or could be used for special moves."

"Let's switch it up a bit, shall we?" Jessica said with a smile on her face. "Use Crystal Storm, Drakkon!"

A dark fog appeared, quickly blocking the view of the sky. Suddenly, Drakkon's spin track lit up. what seemed like millions of some kind blades crowded it and quickly changed into black crystal shards. Aiming for Midnight the black shards flew through the air. Serena was racking through her mind for a counter attack. Unable to think of one in time she shouted out to Midnight to dodge the projectiles. Midnight, with a delicate grace of some sort, swerved through the oncoming shards getting hit every now and then.

Serena, still quickly shifting through her mind, called out the first manageable move she could think of that wouldn't blow up their surroundings. "Below Zero Burst!" Still getting bombarded by the shards, a ice blue aura enveloped Midnight. A sudden flash of light momentarily blinded everyone. The shards turned into ice before dropping out of the air into the stadium.

"Phew." Serena said, sighing. "That was too close for comfort."

After a moment she had a small smile on her face, actually it was more of a smirk. "Haven't had this much of a challenge in a while. It's actually quite refreshing for me." She then proceeded to call another attack.

* * *

><p>Ginga and Kenta panted as they came to a stop. "Ginga," Kenta huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "you do realize that we've been going in circles, right?"<p>

"...What?"

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't slow down. The hallway was one big circle. I figured that out by the second time around."

"If we've been going in circles then how are we supposed to find Madoka? We've already wasted so much time."

"She's a girl with brown hair right?" a voice asked from behind them. "With two other girls and wears a B-Pit t-shirt?"

Ginga and Kenta turned around and saw Zucin sitting at a nearby table. "Yeah..." Kenta said. "How do you know her?"

ZUcin let out a huff. "Her friends said her name a few times. She offered to fix my bey earlier." A smile grew on Ginga's face. "Yep, that's Madoka alright." Raising an eyebrow Zucin had kind of strange look on his face, some of it definitely curiosity. "Why are you looking for her? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

Ginga immediately flushed a deep red color. "N-no!" he said quickly, stammering a little.

Zucin shrugged his shoulders, apparently amused. "Last I saw her, she and her friends were heading to the lower deck beyblade stadium." He stood up and started walking. "I'll show you the way to the stadium."

"That's great." Kenta said then noticed something furry wrapped around Zucin's waist. "Is that some kind of belt?"

Zucin shook his head. "No...it's a tail." Ginga and Kenta looked skeptical. Sighing, Zucin unwound his tail from his waist and flicked it a little, proving his remark. "Any more questions because I'd like to arrive at the stadium today."

Both boys were gawking at him, unable to say anything. "I'll take that as a no. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Tsubasa and Yuu heard a faint boom from somewhere on the ship. "Whoa! Did you hear that Tsubasa?" the younger boy asked.<p>

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we should see what caused it. Sounds like it came from the lower deck stadium."

"It could be a battle." Yuu suggested. "It's been so boring lately."

As they made their way to the stadium a silence fell over the two until Yuu broke it. "You like Madison's older sister, Serena, don't you?"

"No."

Yuu wondered if he was serious by the way she until he glanced at Tusbasa's face out of the corner of his eye. It was a light pink color. A smile worked it's was onto Yuu's face. "Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Once again the silver haired teen denied it but his blush deepened a little. "If you say so."

"Since you're now done quizzing me, I think it's my turn."

"..."

"So how did you know their names?"

"Earlier, I ran into them again. Turns out they are staying in the same hallway as us."

"How come you said 'Madison's older sister, Serena' and not just Serena?"

"..."

"No answer, huh? I suppose that's enough for now. We'll play 20 questions later. We might as well hurry up if we want to see what's going on in the stadium before it finishes."

* * *

><p>Madoka had a smile on her face as she watched the two girls go at it from her seat in the stands. "Serena sure has some good competition this time." she thought out loud. Madison had a look on her face that agreed with her. "Yeah."<p>

Tenshi also had a smile on her face as she watched the battle. Afetr a minute she stood up. "I need to check something out for a moment." she said. "I'll be back soon." Leaving no room for any protests she left the stands.

She hadn't walked for five minutes when something bumped into her shoulder. Purely by instinct she flipped whoever it was onto their back.

A groan escaped the poor boy making her look closer at him. The boy looked around her age,well close enough to assume that, and had green hair. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a blue stripe and blue shorts. However, Tenshi couldn't see his eye color due to them being shut in pain as he let out another graon.

"Oh, sorry about that." Tenshi apologized, helping him up.

Nearby, someone snickered. Tenshi turned around and saw two other boys standing there. One had silver hair, , and a weird looking fuzzy belt around his waist. The other guy looked familiar; spiky, red hair, white scarf, blue vest. One moment of pondering later, she finally remembered. She let go of the boy, causing him to hit the ground again, and gave the flame haired boy a hug.

"It's great to see you again, Ginga-onii-sama!" Tenshi said happily.

_~Kenta's POV~_

Zucin was leading me and Ginga to the stadium to find Madoka. According to him we were almost there. As we walked I was lost in thought so I didn't notice when I slightly bumped into a girl. The next thing I knew I was in the air then flat on my back.

Feeling the air escaping my body, my eyes quickly shut. Letting out a pained groan I attempted to get up but could hardly move. I heard the girl say she was sorry and began to help me up; I opened my eyes to look at her and my god, she was beautiful.

The girl had snow white hair elegantly done in a bun with more hair going down in a braid. Wearing a black blet on her yellow sundress, she had a sweet apologetic smile on her face. I hadn't noticed that I had been staring at her until she suddenly let go, resulting in me hitting the ground again, effectively knocking me out of my daze.

I looked up in time to see her hug Ginga. "It's great to see you again, Ginga-onii-sama!"

I raised an eyebrow. Onii-sama? Didn't that mean 'big brother' or something like that? I didn't expect that Ginga apparently knew her.

"I didn't know you had a sister Ginga." I said, still on the ground.

Ginga walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. "I don't."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But she just-"

"I know." he interrupted. "She usually calls me that even though we're not related."

The girl gave another smile. "Ginga-onii-sama is right. My name is Tenshi Konomu, which by the way means angel like." Angel like, huh? Well it certainly fitted her. "I come from Koma village too. Like Ginga-onii-sama said: even though we're not related I call him big brother. In fact everyone else in the village is like my own family, so I refer to them as such."

Tenshi turned to Ginga. "I was just watching a battle in the lower deck stadium between my friend and my new friend. I tied in mine with my new friend's sister. Want to come and watch?"

Once again leaving no room for argument, Tenshi grabbed mine and Ginga's hands and began dragging us along. I could feel my face color a bit and was glad that no one noticed, Tenshi suddenly looked her shoulder at me. "I almost forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"My name is Kenta Yumiya." I mumbled. Realizing that I was staring at her again and I quickly looked away. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even look her in the eyes. At the back of my mind a voice was nagging at me but choosing to ignore it it, I glanced at Tenshi again since she wasn't looking at me anymore.

_~Normal POV~ _

"Hey Tenshi..."

"Yes Ginga-onii-sama?"

"Who was it that you tied with? It's kinda hard to beat you since you're a strong blader."

"Hm? Oh yeah, that was a great battle. Me and Jessica, my friend, met three other girls. The youngest, I think, challenged me to a battle-naturally I accepted-andwe all went to the stadium. She was really good even though she had...uh, restrictions."

"Restrictions?"

I don't know what kind, her older sister forbid her from using them move. Anyways, in the end we got a tie. She used some sort of black fire move on me. Madison promised to battle with me again."

"Madison? You mean Madison Daidouji?"

"Yep, her older sister is having an awesome battle with Jessica right now. They are pulling out all kinds of moves on each other. I wouldn't be surprised if people heard them throughout the ship. In fact, I saw some other people on the stands too."

Saying that she dragged them through the entrance and toward the two girls. "Hey guys," Tenshi said. "I'm back. I also brought people with me. This is-"

"Ginga?" Madoka had a surprised look on her face.

"Madoka?" Ginga had the same look on his face.

"You know her?" Both girls asked at the same time then look at each other.

"Of course I know him." Both girls once again replied at the same time before glancing at Ginga.

"What is going on?" Madison said, exasperated. She was the most confused about this.

They started arguing, Serena however this commotion and was quickly irritated as the noise distracted her. "Could you save it till after my battle?" she snapped impatiently.

Silence fell upon the six, Serena's grin came back. "Thanks! Cheering's fine but no arguing. Alright?" She then turned her attention back to the battle. "Come on Midnight, push Drakkon back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am so tired right now I'm going to do this as quick as I can. *Sits down*<strong>

**Madoka: At least finish this author note before you pass out. **

**Me: ...I'm not that good at these kinds of fight scenes. That was one of the reasons this took so long to write. I was just sitting there wondering how am I going to do this. *Sigh* Well, I did my best, enjoy.**

**Also people who sent in their descriptions of their characters, don't worry. They'll be in the next chapter, I just didn't have any time to put them in.**

**If you want your own character in the story too, like these people:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016********

**just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: More People And Invitations

**Me: Yes! I'm done my last minute Christmas shopping. Three cheers for me!**

**Madoka: *Sweatdrops* Hurray? Anyways aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh right, I have a surprise gift for all of you too in the next chapter which'll be coming out in a few days. Also read the rest of the author note at the bottom for something important that you might be interested in. *wink, wink* I don't own**** Beyblade Metal Fusion.******

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Finally arriving at the stadium, Tsubasa and Yuu sat at a spot that was close enough to see the battle clearly.

Tsubasa had heard Serena and figured that she was annoyed by the tone of it. He had to admit, after a few minutes, that Serena and the other girl were very good bladers.

Yuu, although, had a slight frown on his face. "Aww! I missed Madison's battle!"

"What makes you think that there was a battle before this one, much less figuring that Madison was in that one?"

"One, there was a pause earlier. That was long enough for one battle to end and another to start. Two, Madison just seems like a blader."

Tsubasa glanced at the black haired girl in the stands cheering for her older sister. "Really? She doesn't look like one to me."

Yuu let out a sigh. "Never mind. What do you think about this battle so far Tsubasa?"

"Those two girls seem evenly matched and are both strategists. Although that other girl appears to prefer strength in her moves."

"Yeah. I've noticed that too."

Neither said anything after that, deciding not to draw attention to themselves and watch the battle.

* * *

><p>"Necro Blast Lightning Gun!"<p>

Like what happened with Crystal Storm the sky darkened. The wheel glowed brightly somehow.

Serena frowned as she watched this through narrowed eyes. She figured that the wheel was glowing because of the energy ring or something like that. She admitted to herself that Jessica was fun and a powerful blader, hands down. The good thing: Drakkon was starting to lose rotation speed. The bad thing: Midnight was also losing rotation speed.

Suddenly a red beam fired from it's spin track, at what Serena couldn't figure out. She heard a rumbling sound, glancing up she saw lightning passing from from cloud to cloud. One struck down from the clouds and hit Drakkon as it was creating it's own lightning bolts.

Serena's eyes widened a little as she realized what was going to happen and quickly called out another move. "Whirl Ring!"

Midnight began to pull water out of the air until it collected into a moving water ring around the edge. The ring rose a little higher into the air then water suddenly flowed out and surrounded the bey. The shape kept changing until it took the form of a whirlpool.

No sooner than when the whirlpool appeared a bolt of electricity shot out and hit. The electricity flowed along the water, occasionally sparking small jolts of energy. With lightning moving in the water the whirlpool, somehow, looked even more beautiful.

"In case you didn't know Jessica," Serena said. "water conducts electricity which means..."

Midnight, still inside the electric whirlpool, charged at Drakkon. Both beys almost instantly disappeared, into the raging whirlpool every now and then a clanging sound was heard.

"I can turn your own move against you."

If you paid attention you could see the beys still pushing against each other. Eventually the whirlpool kind of imploded from all the pressure causing it to drizzle for a little bit around the stadium.

"Darn it." Serena muttered looking down at her wet clothes. "Now I'll have to change after the battle."

She sighed. "Well too bad this can't go on longer. Time to throw out last attempts at winning. Once again, Jessica, neither can't last for much longer."

Jessica nodded and grinned. "Fire Tornado Blade Master!"

A flame red color aura surrounded Drakkon. When Serena glanced up she saw that Jessica was also covered with the aura. She looked down at the bey again and saw that it had created a fire tornado around itself.

"Another fire move? Well then I hope some ice cools you off. Blizzard Blade Bash!"

The top of Midnight frosted over as it glowed blue. Slowly the frost formed into blade shaped ice on the wheel and the temperature in the stadium dropped a few degrees.

The fire tornado still around Drakkon all of a sudden turned into sharp kunai knives that rushed toward Midnight. 'Is this girl a ninja or something?' Serena wondered at the back of her mind. "Go straight through it Midnight."

The bey charged right through the knives getting hit which slowed it down a little. It knocked away the rest of them then rammed right into Drakkon. There was a huge explosion which pushed Serena back a few feet, she coughed a little then tried to see who won.

The smoke cleared enough for Serena to see the result. She took in a deep breath and shook her head. "Shoot. What's with ties today?"

Sure enough, both beys were unmoving as the rest of the smoke blew away. She made her way to the two beys and picked them up, she walked over to Jessica and handed her Drakkon.

"That was fun. You were a lot better than I thought and gave me a run for my money." She stuck her hand out for Jessica which she did.

"Yeah you too. Let's do this again another time."

Madison sat down in the closest seat, now that all the excitement was over. "That was fun and all but what do we do now? Any ideas Madoka?" she asked turning her head to the girl.

Everyone sat and waited as Serena and Jessica were walking over to them, Madoka had her eyes closed as thoughts drifted in and out of her head. 'What to do, what to do...'

A light bulb appeared above Madoka's head as she had an idea. "I've got it!" She beckoned Serena and Madison over once she reached them. "I know the best thing to do," she whispered to the girls who nodded, waiting to hear more. "I could make a huge dinner with all our friends here, I'll even use some of my favorite recipes."

Madison immediately brightened up at the thought of Madoka's food. "I for one think it's a great idea, I love your food."

Serena wasn't as excited but still smiled. "Me too."

Madison glanced around and spotted Tsubasa and Yuu in the stands talking about something. "We can even invite Tsubasa and Yuu right?"

"Tsubasa and Yuu are here?"

"Yeah, don't you see them up there sis?"

Serena looked up at where her sister was looking and saw the two boys. She quickly looked away, embarrassed a bit, when Tsubasa looked down in their direction. "Yep, they're here."

"They can come too if they want. The more the merrier."

"Okay, me and Madison will go and convince them-I mean ask, before they leave. "See you in a little bit." Serena walked away with Madison in tow.

Madison sighed then walked back to the rest of the group.

Tenshi looked over behind Madoka only to see the sisters gone. "Where'd they go?"

Madison shook her head. "They went to find some people, anyway, maybe everyone should come over to our room and then we can all have a big dinner together."

Surprisingly everybody accepted, even Zucin. It wasn't long before they were inside Madoka and Ginga's room and were either sitting on the couch or preferring the carpet floor.

She opened the fridge in the kitchen and her eyes slightly widened at the amount of food stocked in there. Shaking it off, she rummaged around in it for a moment realizing that there were a few ingredients that she needed weren't there.

"Geez, now I'll have to go and buy them." she muttered as she walked to the door.

She opened it only to see her friends standing outside. Serena was about about to knock too. "Hi Madoka, you really do have a great sense of timing." Serena said. "Anyway, I got them to come."

Madoka looked over Serena's shoulder at the two guys for a moment. "Everyone's in the living room, please make sure they don't destroy anything for me."

"Sure, but where are you going?" Madison asked.

"I'm missing some stuff I need. Just going to get it." she stepped aside, allowing then to come inside before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Strolling through the grocery store with two bags full of ingredients. Madoka sighed. "Got that done fast enough, now time to start on that huge dinner. Still can't believe they have grocery stores on a cruise ship..."<p>

Something red caught her eye on the way to the room. "Benkei?" The said person was talking to three other people.

Two guys and a girl were carrying a conversation with her friend.

The girl had hair that was as black as coal and ice blue eyes that seemed to be staring at nothing.

'Maybe she's blind?' thought Madoka. 'Or maybe not. Shouldn't jump to conclusions.'

She was wearing a white vest top under a dark grey cardigan and had a green belt around her waist where she looked like she kept her Beyblade stuff. Her trousers were a beige color and stopped halfway down to her lower leg. However she didn't have any shoes and looked like she walked around barefooted.

One guy, that was on the right of the girl, had backward spiked silver hair that ended just past his neck and also had blue eyes. He had on a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, and blue jeans.

Madoka, at the back of her mind, realized that this was the third guy she'd seen with silver hair. First Tsubasa, then Zucin, now this stranger.

The other person was on the girl's other side and Madoka could barely see him. He looked like he was about 6 feet tall, had on a hoodie that was a grey color and a pair of jeans. The hood was up so Madoka couldn't tell what was his hair color was and his eyes were closed as he listened to the rest of Benkei's rant about something.

Madoka decided that now was a good time as any so she walked over to them. "Hi Benkei."

Benkei seemed surprised to hear her voice and turned around. "Hey Madoka."

"Who's your new friends?"

"Hm? Oh, this is Ira," he gestured to the girl the the other guys. "this is Tasku and this is JP."

Madoka shook hands with all of them, a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you."

They all started a new conversation but after a few minutes Madoka felt as if the bags were slowly getting heavier each minute.

"What's with all the food Madoka?" Benkei finally asked, noticing her struggle.

Madoka explained everything that happened since that morning. "And everyone is in my room." she finished. "Since I found you all, do you want to come?"

Once again all people present accepted the invitation and on the way to her room she talked to her new friends.

Madoka managed to learn something about all of them, for one thing all three of them were bladers. Hn, the amount of them on this ship...

Tasku said he liked to stick to himself for the most part, but seemed as if he was a different person. He was more open about himself than he said he was and always liked to put in his two cents. However, it took Madoka awhile get him comfortable enough around her to speak.

Madoka was actually right about her assumption earlier. Ira was born blind but to anyone else it looked as if she really could see. When she asked about this Ira said that she walked barefooted in order to do so. Madoka then asked about her past and listened quietly and had a shocked look on her face.

"Because of that they put you in a cage? How did you get out?"

"I don't like to talk about it." came the reply.

"..." Madoka didn't say anything after that because she thought about how she would react in that situation.

There wasn't much she learned from JP. The boy was actually sorta like Zucin, both were hotheads. He felt passionate beyblade battles-at least that's what he said-and had a fighting style similar to Kyoya's; used a defensive type bey and his biggest advantage was power.

She opened her door and walked to the living room. "I'm back everybody." Madison was instantly at her side.

"How come you have so much?" she asked after trying to lift the bag. "I thought you said you were going to buy _some_ stuff, not this much."

Serena sighed and took the heavy bag form her sister. "Doesn't matter now. She already brought them up here."

After all the ingredients she bought were on the granite counters, Madoka pulled out 4 different cookbooks. Form where only God would know. "What should be made first...?" she mumbled, skimming through the first one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the living room people were either talking, watching T.V. and so on. All the girls were talking in their own little circle.<p>

"What's she doing in there?" Tenshi asked, obviously about Madoka in the kitchen.

"Cooking...well at least deciding what to do first." Serena replied.

"Is she a good cook?" asked Ira who was facing the older sister.

"You'll see when she's done." Serena said, giving a little laugh. "It'll change your outlook on food."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Bet you read the note up there, I hope you did. If you didn't please go up and quickly glance at it. So, I've been busy for a while now with Christmas, school and everything and thinking of what to write for my surprise chapter if you were wondering about what was keeping me. Onto the more important stuff. How 'bout let's do a comedy thing-guest authors and character rants-at the very start of the chapter and maybe at at the end too. Do not post your entry in the reviews, send me an email. Only 3-5 authors at a time so first come, first serve. <strong>**It's like 3:00 a.m now. That's all for now and**** thank you to you people for reviewing my story!**

**Have a nice Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah! What ever you celebrate!**

**********Song Of Hope********, interrobangs**, ShiningSunrise, PokeExpertBloom****

****By the way people there is a magical little button down there. Click it and magical things will happen like...a faster update?****

**If you want your own character in the story too, like these people:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, Song of Hope, Sonicballzx, Manakete-girl, XEMOXWOLFX********

**just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask. **

**R&R!**


	8. We Wish You A Merry Christmas part 1

**Me: Hey people I'm back and I know you missed me.**

****Madoka: More like we threw a party.****

**Me: Shut up. Here's what you've all been waiting for! A Christmas special chapter. Better late than never. **Now the disclaimer, Madoka.****

**Madoka: ******Keevee does not own Beyblade Metal Fusion. ****

****Me: I wish I did though. Now sit back and enjoy.****

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Special~We Wish You A Merry Christmas<span>

The door flew open as Serena charged in, followed by Madison, and hit the wall with a loud bang. "Madoka!" she all but yelled.

Madison dropped the book that she was reading in shock and surprise before picking it up. "What is it? Must be important if you nearly broke down the door."

Serena skidded to a stop with a frantic look on her face. "Yeah, yeah sorry about that but do you realize at all what day it is?"

"No..."

Serena shoved a calender in her face for her to see the date. "Oh my gosh it's-"

"Two days before Christmas, Madoka." Serena finished. "How could we forget?"

"Maybe the weather? After all it isn't snowing."

"Hm, you could be right... Anyways, what do we do? We aren't prepared at all! We need decorations and food and presents and...and everything!"

Madoka and Madison struggled to calm the hectic girl down, slowly but surely they did. After a few more deep breaths Serena opened her eyes which she had closed. "Phew, thanks so much for that."

"No problem sis." Madison said. "We'll figure out what to do for Christmas."

Serena looked at both of them before nodding. "You're right. No need to overreact to that."

"What we need is a plan first." said Madoka. "Luckily while we were calming you down I made a fairly simple plan."

Both sisters looked at her. "Already?" asked Madison. "Well, what is it?"

"We'll have to quickly buy decorations and presents today since it's on such short notice. Within three hours if possible, then we would put up the decorations for another three hours. We won't have to worry about food until tomorrow."

"Brilliant Madoka." said Serena, Madison voiced her agreement. The older sister then had a smile on her face as she stood up. "It's perfect, now let's put this plan into immediate effect. I actually already have the tree covered."

The other girls looked at her in surprise from their spots on the couch. "How?" they both asked.

"You'll see." Serena replied with a smirk on her face as she dragged them off their seats and out the door. "Now let's split up so that this will get done quicker. Look for presents while you're at it too. Keep it a surprise!"

They were now at the same food court they were at when they first came here. "We'll meet back here at this exact spot."

With those last words the three of them gave each other a smile before running off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Ginga and Kenta walked through the stores looking for Christmas presents.<p>

The reason that they were doing it at all was because Kenta suddenly remembered that Christmas was a few days away. All the guys immediately started looking for gifts after that and it's been a rush ever since then.

In fact Ginga and Kenta were almost done (only missing one thing each). Ginga needed to find something for Madoka and Kenta was looking for something for Tenshi.

"Why is this so hard?" the flame haired boy muttered as they passed a couple shops.

"It's always hard to find a perfect gift Ginga." Kenta replied.

Ginga lifted his head up a little and gave a dejected sigh. His eyes widened as he saw something out of the corner of his eye, it let off a silver sparkle as he stopped and looked in through the window. "I think I found it Kenta," he mumbled loud enough for the younger boy to hear.

Kenta was ahead and had to walk back over to. "What did you...whoa." Kenta's mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at the potential gift. "You want to get _that_ for Madoka?"

After another minute of staring Ginga slowly nodded his head.

"Can you even afford it?" Kenta asked, his eyes skimmed over the rest of the inventory before landing on another item.

Ginga shrugged his shoulders then walked into the store. Kenta was still staring at the merchandise when he finally noticed Ginga inside the store talking to a store clerk through the window. "Wait up Ginga!" he called then ran into the store.

* * *

><p>~3 hours later...~<p>

Madoka, Serena, and Madison were all out of breath as they met up with each other, all carrying at least five bags. They took a moment to sit down and grin their success. Serena was the frst to speak after she caught her breath.

"Get everything you guys?"

Madoka and Madison managed to nod. "Buying decorations and presents. Check."

"Good, now off to the room!"

* * *

><p>The two boys had both left the shop they were in with smiles on their faces. "Done. All we have to do is pick them up tomorrow and we are set." Ginga remarked hands interlaced behind his hand.<p>

"Since we're done Christmas shopping what do we do now?" inquired Kenta.

"We could find something to do at my place."

"Is Madoka and her friends there?"

"I don't know. She was still sleeping when I left her this morning…at least I think she was…" Ginga shook his head then turned to his younger friend. "So do you want to come?"

"I guess."

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>~With the girls later...~<p>

The trio of girls cheered as put up the last piece of the decorations in the whole room. Imagine that an interior designer walked in and was feeling extra nice so she decorated the place in a Christmas theme for free.

There was a tree in the living room -from god knows where Serena found it- decorated from top to bottom. A bunch of Christmas presents at the base and a big silver star on the tip. The ledge above the T.V. had various snow globes and crystals gracing it with their presence and a few stockings hanging from it. The T.V. itself looked like an actual fireplace with some setting that Madison discovered and there was even a fake reindeer near the plant in the room that Madoka figured was Rudolph from the obvious red nose.

All the other rooms generally had the same style of decorating done to them; plus lights, snowflakes and icicles hung from the ceiling. Tinsel was everywhere-on the tables, walls, again from the ceiling, stair railings, counters, furniture, you name it.

The girls stopped their yelling long enough to admire the work they did, though Serena had a small frown on her face. "Amazing but something's missing." She declared, glancing around.

"Missing?" her younger sister echoed. "What could be possibly missing? Heck, we even found Lifesaver candy canes! There's sparkle, lights, tinsel, all kinds of stuff."

Serena smirked then pulled on a string dangling next to her that seemed to come out of nowhere. As the girls watched, mistletoes dropped in and hang suspended in the doorways. Serena laughed when she saw the others mouths hit the floor. "Now it's perfect. Don't you think so?" she asked innocently.

"Eh? Mistletoes Serena? How did you get those?"

"Easy. Same place I got the tree over there."

"…And where did you find that?"

"Somewhere." Was all she said before walked to the door. "Anyways, I'm going to be back in a few minutes."

The two stared after her, both wondering when and how Serena managed to get the small green plants. "Madoka…" Madison started a few minutes later.

"Yes?" Madoka responded, sitting on the couch.

"What do we do if we're caught under the mistletoe?"

"Huh?" Madoka's eyes flashed over to the black haired blader. "Uh, well…follow the traditional rules and kiss the person."

Madison suddenly found her shoes a lot more interesting than the gaze of Madoka and looked down at them, a light blush was visible. "Um…how long again?"

"I think at least five seconds." The older girl answered without thought. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know in case it happened to me…" she trailed off.

"With Yuu?" Madoka finished, a small knowing smile on her face.

"I never said it was him." She replied quickly, the pink color getting more noticeable.

"You never denied it." The brunette pointed out. "Besides, who else would it have been?"

"But-"

The door chose to fly open at that moment and interrupt Madison who thanked whoever was watching over her. "I'm back!" announced her sister that marched in with Jessica, Tenshi, and Ira trailing behind her. "And I brought all the girls."

"What are you doing Serena?" Jessica asked. "And why are we even blindfolded?"

The black haired girl grinned and somehow managed to yank off all the cloth strips at the same time. Gasps followed after that. "So what do you guys think?"

"It's so beautiful." Tenshi had a piece of blue and silver tinsel, seemingly amazed. "Did you guys do all this?"

"Is Madoka an amazing cook?"

"Yes…?"

"Then there is your answer. We spent the whole day so far getting these things and setting them up."

For a while the girls just sat in living room, talking about decorations and mostly random things. At least they were until the door swung open and six pairs of eyes shifted to the front entrance, where a couple of statues were rooted to the ground.


	9. We Wish You A Merry Christmas part 2

The two bladers seemed to have gone in some sort of shock. Madison was the first to do anything. "Um hello?"

When she got no response she stood up and slowed stepped over to them. "Ginga? Kenta?" she said softly, waving her hands in front of their faces to try and snap them out of it. "Anybody home? Hello…?"

Kenta came to his senses first, glanced around then lightly elbowed Ginga who was still frozen. "Wha? Oh, hi Madison."

"We know it's shocking and all but what do you guys think?" Serena asked from her spot on the couch next to Madoka who sweatdropped. 'She's wasting no time beating around the bush.' she thought.

"It's beautiful." Kenta said looking around. "When did this all get set up?"

Madison gave a small smile of pride. "Me, Madoka, and Serena spent the whole day running around for this; who says hard work doesn't pay off?"

"The lazy bums who can't bother to walk if their lives depended on it, that's who." Serena muttered, rolling her eyes which caused everyone to laugh.

~Time Skip...~(Getting kinda bored and lazy ;D)

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.

…

…

…

…Ha! Psyche!

Anyways, it was actually Christmas day and all the girls were back in Madoka's room, preparing for the party later that night.

Yesterday they had sent out invitations to their friends and picked out recipes to make the next day. Although Ginga and Kenta were acting a bit strange when they left in the middle of the day, saying they had something to pick up.

"Okay so let's go over what we are making for the party." Madoka said as she held a clipboard and stood as if she was a commander of some sort.

"Appetizers-Classic Biscotti, Avocado Salad, Roasted Shrimp Cocktail, and Sweet and Sour Chicken Drumsticks.

Main dishes- Grilled Herb Marinated Chicken, Farfalle with Tuna, Caesar Salad, Pork Ribs, Papaya Salad, and regular ol' Spaghetti and Meatballs.

Side dishes- Onion Rings, Mashed Sweet Potatoes, Steamed Vegetables, and Crêpes.

Desserts- Arabian Coffee Cake, Christmas Cheesecake, Watermelon Sherbet, Coconut Water Ice Pops, Ginger Fruit with Pineapple Sherbet, and Jell-O Dream Pie.

Beverages- Fruit Sparklers, Watermelonade, Iced Tea, Lemonade, and various types of sodas.

You all still following me?"

"Yep. But doesn't that mean each of us makes about four different recipes?"

"Uh-huh. This'll take the whole day so we better get started."

After it was sorted out who was doing what, Madoka decided to do her Fruit Sparklers and Arabian Coffee Cake first. She opened her cook book and read the two pages.

**_Arabian Coffee Cake_**

**_Ingredients_**

_3 egg whites_

_½ cup sugar_

_3 cup Aristos never-fail flour_

_3 tsp combination baking powder_

_5 tsp tartrate of phosphate powder_

_½ tsp salt_

_½ cup white vegetable shortening_

_1 cup sugar_

_1 tbsp boiling water_

_1 tsp vanilla_

_½ cup each milk_

_½ cup cold water_

**_Filling_**

_1 cup very strong coffee_

_2 tbsp Aristos never-fail flour_

_2 tbsp corn starch_

_½ cup suga__r_

_¼ tsp salt_

_2 egg yolk__s_

_1 tbsp butter_

_1 tsp vanilla __confectioners icing sugar, using very strong hot coffee for the liquid in icing_

**_Directions_**

_Beat egg whites stiff and beat in sugar. __Beat until whites form stiff peaks. __Set on side sift flour and measure 3 cups of sifted flour re-sift 3 times with baking powder and salt set aside. __Add cream shortening and beat in sugar. __When blended, beat in tablespoon boiling water beat light and when fluffy add vanilla. __Add milk and cold water alternately with flour mixture. __Mix very lightly fold in egg whites place in two buttered, floured layer cake pans. __Bake: 375°F for 25 minutes. __Makes: 2 - 9 inch layers._

**_Coffee Filling_**

_Mix flour, cornstarch and sugar. __Pour very strong coffee slowly over flour mixture. __And salt stir smooth cook over low heat until thick. __Add yolks cook again until thick and smooth. __Add butter and vanilla when cold, spread between layers of cake frost with confectioners' sugar icing, using very strong hot coffee for the liquid in icing._

**_**_Fruit Sparklers_**_**

**_Ingredients_**

_1/4 - 1/2 cup 100% fruit juice of any type (do NOT use cocktail blends, since they usually are loaded with high fructose corn syrup)_

_Seltzer water_

_Ice cubes_

_**Directions**_

_In a tall glass, add a few ice cubes. Measure out the fruit juice and pour into the glass. Top with the seltzer water and use a stirring rod or spoon to blend the juice and seltzer completely._

The brunette sighed for a moment before smiling and deciding to bake the cake first then work on the drinks. Eighty minutes, a frosted cake, and 8 distinctive bowls of Fruit Sparklers later, Madoka figured she'd take a short break before starting again.

Everything seemed to be going fine as far as she knew and judging by the pace the girls were working at they would be done in time. Now she was in the process of chopping vegetables while talking to Serena but at one point she stopped to help Madison briefly with her recipe.

"Eh? So that's what happened?" Madoka asked, not looking up from the cutting board.

"Mhm, I couldn't believe that either." Came the reply. "I just left because I couldn't put up with it. Best decision in my life ever."

The radio was playing a random song as everyone talked until Serena started to change the station. "Serena what are you doing?" Madison asked, looking up.

"Changing it obviously."

"That wasn't what I meant."

Serena let out a breath then glanced at the girl. "This kind of music doesn't suit the Christmas mood in here. So I'll keep turning this knob until I find a worthy enough song."

As Serena continued with her temporary task, everyone present focused on their work.

A song flickered to life on the radio then faded making Serena swiftly go back and stop. All the girls in the kitchen smiled as they recognized it too. They all started singing the words to the song in unison.

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is<br>You... yeah

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>(and I) Don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>(ahhh) Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you... You baby<p>

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>(ahhh) I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby

All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air (oh)<br>And everyone is singing (oh yeah)  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me...<p>

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat-x7 and fade)...

"And we, in singing," Serena said, cheerfully smiling. "are awesome like that."


	10. We Wish You A Merry Christmas part 3

Dinner went along as planned and now the mass of 14 or so people were settled in the living room, exchanging presents happily.

Madoka smiled as she watched Madison open up a present marked "To Madison, From Yuu."

The boy's gift, was a blue stuffed animal teddy bear. I could see the mirth dancing in the girl's eyes as she told the orange haired that she loved it.

The next person to receive a present was Tsubasa who quietly opened it to reveal a silver hardcover book. He gave Serena -who got it for him- a smile and his thanks.

The girl then had trouble deciding which gift she should open first-the one from her sister or the one from her best friend. Finally she opened them both and was surprised to see a new organizer (Madoka) and a new roll of expensive, sparkly blue fabric (Madison). She had a big smile on her face as she thanked them.

Serena and Madison both nodded to each other before handing Yuu and moderately sized box. The young blader ripped into it and grinned once he saw the remote controlled car.

Soon after he said thank you Madoka gave Jessica and Tenshi a huge box of chocolates, which was followed by Kenta giving the necklace he bought for Tenshi.

Though Madoka missed what Tsubasa gave to Serena, she managed to see her give him another present. A high tech laptop.

Madoka got a brand new cookbook as another gift while a Madison received new sketchbook, pencils and a necklace from Yuu.

Both sisters handed Madoka a rectangular shaped box which left her curious. Turns out it was a new computer, Madoka who thanked them and happily said she would put it to good use.

As she watched a few more gift exchanges she remembered what happened earlier when the first people started to show for the party.

_~Flashback...~_

_Tsubasa and Yuu had arrived first to the party after all the food had been finished. Madison and the sisters had greeted them._

_The silver haired teen walked into the living room after a while leaving the four to themselves. Madison and Yuu were talking so much to each other that they almost didn't notice the subtle coughs Serena made._

_"What is it?" Madison asked then instantly regretted it after._

_Serena pointed out, with a broad grin, that the two were standing under a mistletoe._

_They both turned pink and glanced at each other._

_It was no later than 30 seconds that Serena got impatient of waiting and the silence. "Just get it over with so we can move on with our lives!"_

_Once again, they hesitated before actually giving each other a kiss then pulling away, burning a bright red._

__~End of Flashback...~__

The girl chuckled a bit as she watched the two. Madison just gave him a simple silver special bracelet with a blue and emerald gem now for his present.

In fact not long after Madison and Yuu kissed, Serena and Tsubasa were stuck in the same situation.

The black haired girl had only blinked as it had sunk in yet before becoming a bit flustered. Eventually they did it which left them both red.

A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and back into the real world. She turned around to find a slightly nervous Ginga.

"Um...this is for you Madoka." he said as he gave her a small wrapped box (though it sounded more like a mumble). "It took me a while to find the right one."

Madoka only tilted her head as he continued his seemingly endless talking, a stared at the box. She patiently waited until he finished. "Can I open it now?"

He nodded then watched with anticipation as she opened his present. Gasps of amazement and surprise were heard from the brunette as she carefully held up the gift.

"You actually got this...for me?"

It was a fairly simple silver chain with a beautiful sapphire hanging from it. She glanced up at Ginga to see his face slightly pink. "So...do you like it?"

"Like it? Ginga I love it, it's so beautiful. Can you put it on please?"

The boy seemed a bit embarrassed but he complied anyways to her wishes.

"Thank you Ginga." she murmured, unable to hide the joy in her voice.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party went off without a hitch and now everyone has left.<p>

"That was some party." Madoka muttered tiredly. She was seated on a chair with a book but wasn't reading it. She sighed then stood up. Ginga had passed out on the couch - probably from eating so much and the excitement - but who could blame him.

She took a moment to shake him awake by yanking a little on his white scarf. "Hey. Wake up."

Doing this for another few minutes, she was about to give up when he groaned and sat up. "Hn? What time is it?"

The girl dragged him to his feet and shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. Just go to bed."

Walking to the room doorway she looked back to see him following her. She was about to go on her merry way when she saw a certain leafy plant or whatever still hanging from the top of the frame.

She frowned and hoped that Ginga would not notice it. But it seemed luck wasn't on her side as she saw him turn a different color. Dang it.

'Might as well make it quick. Maybe so quick he won't be able to register or even remember it.' she idly thought before kissing him.

It lasted a brief moment before she backed up. "Night Ginga." she said then set about walking up the stairs. She thought she heard a faint 'thud' sound but dismissed it as her imagination.

"One of my best Christmas' ever."

* * *

><p>A quick New Years Special~A New Year<p>

A few days had passed since Christmas and Madoka was currently in Serena and Madison's 'room'.

Madison was sitting on the carpet in front of Madoka, holding her new blue teddy bear. "Wow, I can't believe it's already New Years Eve."

Serena smiled as she wrote in her organizer. "I know. We should do something special, like sing a song or two."

"Singing?" Madoka stopped typing on her laptop. "For who?"

"Everybody else of course. We could write down some lyrics."

Insert moment of thoughtful thinking here. "I guess we could try. Nothing to lose right?"

...

Serena finally placed her pencil down and picked up one of the two sheets of paper. "Finished at last. Now let's look over the first song."

**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve**

When the bells all ring and the horns all blow  
>And the couples we know are fondly kissing.<br>Will I be with you or will I be among the missing?

Maybe it's much too early in the game  
>Ooh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same<br>What are you doing New Year's  
>New Year's eve?<p>

Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight  
>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<br>Welcoming in the New Year  
>New Year's eve<p>

Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
>I'd ever be the one you chose<br>Out of a thousand invitations  
>You received<p>

Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance  
>Here comes the jackpot question in advance:<br>What are you doing New Year's  
>New Year's Eve?<p>

"That's perfect." Madison said.

Skimming over the last few lines of the second song, Madoka mumbled her agreement.

"Madoka let's double check that one now okay?"

Madoka only nodded the put the sheet down on the flat table.

******The Millenium Prayer******

Our Father who art in Heaven,  
>Hallowed be Thy name.<br>Thy Kingdom come.  
>Thy will be done,<br>On earth as in Heaven.  
>Give us today our daily Bread.<br>And forgive our sins,  
>As we forgive each one of those<br>Who sins against us.  
>And lead us not to the time of trial,<br>But deliver us from evil.  
>For Thine is the Kingdom,<br>The power and the glory.

Our Father who art in Heaven,  
>Hallowed be Thy name.<br>Thy Kingdom come.  
>Thy will be done,<br>On earth as in Heaven.  
>Give us today our daily Bread.<br>And forgive our sins,  
>As we forgive each one of those<br>Who sins against us.  
>And lead us not to the time of trial,<br>But deliver us from evil.  
>For Thine is the Kingdom,<br>The power and the glory.

Let all the people say Amen,  
>In every tribe and tongue.<br>Let every heart's desire be joined,  
>To see the Kingdom come.<br>Let every hope and every dream,  
>Be born in love again.<br>Let all the world sing with one voice,  
>Let the people say Amen.<p>

Let all the people say Amen,  
>In every tribe and tongue.<br>Let every heart's desire be joined,  
>To see the Kingdom come.<br>Let every hope and every dream,  
>Be born in love again.<br>Let all the world sing with one voice,  
>Let the people say Amen.<p>

"I like them both." said Madoka. "They both are great choices."

"Good so that settles that," Serena piped up. "we will sing these for everyone tomorrow."

"Why?" Madoka chuckled teasingly. "You hoping for another kiss from Tsubasa without a mistleoe?"

Serena blushed furiously and glared at the brunette. "No! We're only friends so don't say stuff like that."

"Yeah, yeah." the girl waved it off. "Might as well practice if we're doing this."

"Um guys?" Madison sweatdropped at the two as they continued. "Eh heh. Well have a happy New Year!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Me: Whew! This took a lot of time to do. I was going to update earlier but it was my birthday on Friday and the Doc Manager wouldn't open for a while. It was a bit difficult coming up for stuff but I managed so whoopsie freaka doo for me. The recipes are all real so feel free to try those cause every now and then I'll throw in a new one. The songs are <strong>All I Want For Christmas Is You is by Mariah Carey,<strong> What Are You Doing New Year's Eve is by Lena Horne**, and **The Millenium Prayer by Cliff Richard.****

****Don't forget to pray for Whitney Houston.****

**Also people who sent in their descriptions of their characters, don't worry. They'll be in the next chapter, I just didn't have any time to put them in.**

**If you want your own character in the story too, ****just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask.**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 8: Conversations

**Me: Nothing much to say really, it is 12:30, and I'm not in the mood so... *sigh* I don't own**** Beyblade Metal Fusion.******

* * *

><p><em>"Cooking...well at least deciding what to do first." Serena replied.<em>

_"Is she a good cook?" asked Ira who was facing the older sister._

_"You'll see when she's done." Serena said, giving a little laugh. "It'll change your outlook on food."_

* * *

><p>A head poked in through the kitchen doorway, glancing around before looking at Madoka who was skimming through recipes she had laid over the counter top.<p>

"Madoka?"

The brunette looked up and tilted her head slightly. "Huh? Yes Tenshi?"

The girl walked fully into the kitchen and sat down on a stool that was near the island. "Before you make anything I just wanted you to know that I'm a picky eater."

"Picky eater? ...Well what won't you eat? Just so I know."

"Hm, well I won't eat anything with nuts, celery, mushrooms, and garlic. I don't really like lemons unless its lemonade, onions, peas, fish, or tomatoes. Oh, and I'm also allergic to parsley and peanuts. Also I don't like anything spicy, I can't stand them."

Madoka sweatdropped as she listened to the list and wondered about the remaining things she could still make.

"And that's it." the younger girl finished. "I hope it doesn't cause any problems."

'Problems?' thought Madoka, inwardly her mouth dropped open. 'She doesn't realize how long it will take to see if there's something that she'll actually eat.'

"Not at all." she said instead of what she thought. "I'll take note of that."

Tenshi smiled before happily skipping out and leaving a silently despairing Madoka.

"Well that cuts about 95 percent of what I chose already. What's left that I can still make?"

Quickly writing down what Tenshi just told her and putting it on the fridge, Madoka placed her attention on the recipes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuu, can I look at your Libra?"<p>

"Huh?" the boy looked at Madison for a moment before rummaging around in his pocket and pulling out the bey. "Here he is."

He held it up so that she could see it and grinned. "So what do you think? Libra's really cool and powerful!"

The black haired blader smiled and nodded. "Uh huh. I think it's amazing."

"Would you like to see Libra's power yourself in a bey battle?"

"Sure. But who are you battling?"

Yuu let out a small laugh and turned to her. "You of course!"

"Eh?" Madison blinked, managing to say that before recovering. "What makes you think that I am a blader?"

"Hm..." he thought about it for a moment then smiled. "I dunno. I can just tell."

"..." Madison looked down with a blush and took her Sunshine out of her pocket and stared at it, thinking the idea of battling Yuu. "People that take a glance at me don't think I'm a blader; much less a good one. And you were able to figure that out on a feeling..." she looked up back at him. "I guess that deserves a battle."

His smile turned into an all out grin. "I hope you put up a good fight Maddie!"

"Maddie?"

"Yeah! My nickname for you!"

"Nickname? Does that mean we're friends now Yuu?"

"Yep!"

Madison giggled a little before standing up. "Let's do it tomorrow okay? I have to go check on Madoka."

She shot him an innocent smile before turning around and skipping happily to the kitchen. She could've sworn that she saw a cute red tint dusting his cheeks, but deciding that she might have been seeing things.

* * *

><p>Serena looked around, sitting near a corner of the room.<p>

Her younger sister had been with Yuu before leaving the room. She smiled at the fact that Madison either chose to ignored or was dense enough not to realize that Yuu was blushing.

Jessica was leaning against a couch, hands behind her head in a carefree manner, as she lestened to Ira talk about her Sessmic Earth-Dragon.

Chatting away cheerfully, Tenshi kept on speaking, unaware of the effect she was having on a dazed Kenta that was sitting next to the girl, staring at her.

Ginga, Benkei, JP, and Zucin were in a heated discussion—or argument, whatever floats your boat—about something that sounded an awful lot like food, while Tsubasa and Tasku were talking quietly.

All of this meant that she was by herself, but didn't mind the calm atmosphere.

She eventually drifted off to la la land, almost falling asleep. When she felt something warm shift next to the girl, her eyes snapped open and she was surprised and shocked to see silver bangs hanging over golden brown eyes that were watching her.

"Ah!" she gasped, jumping slightly away from the teen and feeling her face grow warm.

"I'm sorry." Tsubasa apologized, turning his face away to avoid her curious gaze. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I-It's okay." she stuttered. She blinked before forcing down the blush and giving a small smile. "I thought that you were with Tasku."

"I was," he pointed at the aforementioned blader who was talking to Ginga. Whatever he said seemed to anger the red haired boy slightly. "before he was drawn into the argument over there."

She nodded in understanding before pulling out a leather black book and writing in it.

"What are you doing?" she glanced up at Tsubasa who was facing her now.

"Nothing much." she replied. "I'm filling out my organizer. I may be a young girl and a blader but I also have a job."

"A job?"

"Uh huh. And I love it so much."

"Will you tell me about this job you love so much?" Hm, the guy seemed genuinely interested.

Serena inwardly cheered and danced around, throwing her hands up. 'I finally making friends with the guy! Yes, I'm getting somewhere!'

On the outside she just grinned and began talking.

* * *

><p>Waltzing into the kitchen Madison was greeted with the sight of Madoka dashing around the room. Opening the oven, checking the stove, chopping a few vegetables, separating food, the girl just watched the brown blur for a dew minutes before clearing her throat.<p>

Madoka froze at the counter, knife in hand, and shot a glance at her. "Oh it's you Madison."

"Yeah, um, how you holding up in here?"

"Actually pretty good despite the...complications."

"Complications?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay, well do you need help with anything?"

"Why yes I do. Could you buy me some chocolate?"

Madison raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate?"

The brunette sighed and started moving around again. "Yes chocolate. I know it's kinda weird but I can't leave the kitchen for obvious reasons so can you get it?"

"Yes. So what kind of chocolate should I get?"

* * *

><p>"What was I thinking?" Madison muttered.<p>

Yes she offered her help but honestly didn't expect to purchase and lug 20 pounds of various chocolates back to the room. What'd she need this much for anyways?

So now here she was; struggling to balance the weight of the two bags filled with chocolate.

"Hey there, what's with all the chocolate there?" a feminine voice from behind asked.

The girl turned around and had to tilted her head up slightly to see the faces of the two people that were standing next to her. It sounded like the girl but she could always be wrong.

"Uh, yes. And who might you be?"

The older girl giggled at the politeness the younger seemed to have.

Nevermind, it's the girl.

She tucked a loose strand of long light brown hair behind her ear. "My name is Skully Seita. This is my boyfriend,"

The boy with semi long blonde hair raised a hand. "Yo."

Skully smiled. "Lunar Akita."

She stared at them then said, "Madison's my name, and my friend asked for these since she's making dinner."

"Isn't a bit too much chocolate?" Lunar finally asked what everyone was thinking. "I mean 20 pounds is a lot."

"That's what I thought but it is what she wanted."

"How many people are attending this dinner?" Skully inquired.

"I'm pretty sure that there's about 14 but I've been wrong before."

"Still... Would you like some help with those?" the black haired girl nodded then sighed in relief when they took the heavy bags.

On the way to the room they asked how many of the people that was there were actually bladers. Madison had to ponder this question for a moment before replying,

"I think that most of them if not all. Why? Are you two bladers?"

They didn't answer, just smiled, which Madison took as a 'yes'.

* * *

><p>Mumbling her annoyance about her conversation being interrupted to herself, Serena walked up to the door and pulled it open. "What?" she snapped with an irritable scowl on her face.<p>

Raising an eyebrow at this, Madison knew her sister was not happy at having to open the door. "Serena it's just me."

Serena looked down at the girl. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just talking to-"

"I get it." injected Madison.

Finally seeing the three people in three people in the background, she never said anything. Madison noticed this and answered the unspoken question.

"They helped me with this weights," she gestured to the bags. "and I invited them. I don't really think Madoka will mind, do you?"

"No... At least I don't think so. Hm. We'll worry about that later, what's their names?"

"Right, this is Lunar, Skully and Link. We meet him on our way up here."

One glance at the next guy standing a little bit away from the group and Serena could almost instantly say he was more of the dark, maybe brooding type.

Blinking her amethyst eyes, Serena paused before taking and carrying off the chocolate to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>(...-_-' This is taking too long now. It's getting ridiculous so I'm skipping dinner and going to the next day.)<strong>

_**~Some time later...~**_

SPLASH!

...

A head with black hair attached popped out of the pool. Spitting out water, Madison glared at her laughing sister. "What was that for?"

Serena only ignored her and kept on laughing. Scowling, she turned to Madoka, who was nearby reading a book, and was nearly horrified to see the amused smile.

She pointed an accusing finger. "So you're on her side now."

This didn't make things any better when the accused started to giggle. The longer she floated there, soaking wet, the more her disbelief turned into irritation.

"I hate you two sometimes. I rather be with Tenshi right now."

"We love you too."

Suddenly Serena gasped as if she just had an brilliant idea. "Maybe we can have a pool party?"

"Pool party?"

"Yes for girls only. I can even make swimsuits for us all."

A dangerous gleam entered her eye and before they could do anything Serena was gone leaving them to sweatdrop.

Madoka's voice came out nervous as she said, "I don't know if we are going to regret this later."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I was honestly getting tired (and miffed) with the dinner so I moved on. They ate the dinner, loved it talked, then left. That's all that really happened after so nothing else important. <strong>

**For the next chapter authors—who have girl characters in the story—pm a description of something for then to wear next chapter.**

** Also since people have been submitting their character and in the future, I'm _begging_ you to add details. I need something that's not vague to work off of. And the amount of characters is just starting to get a _little_ bit confusing to keep track so only about three more authors will have their charries in here, after that peoples O.C.'s will only appear in one chapter.**

**So do it while there's a permanent spot and please please _please_ add details to your entries and review!**

****By the way people there is a magical little button down there. Click it and magical things will happen like...a faster update?****

**If you want your own character in the story too, like these people:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, Song of Hope, Sonicballzx, Manakete-girl, XEMOXWOLFX, Klonoalunar********

**just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask. **

**R&R! Seriously.**


	12. Author's note

**Authour note/update/whatever.**

Seriously people.

Let's cut to the chase guys.

How do you expect me to finish the next chapter if you don't send in the simple description I asked for last chapter?

So far only the only one's are Manakete-girl and Klonoalunar that have sent in theirs (which I thank them for).

I enjoy writing this and I've made some of the chapter but there's that little roadblock so you'll all have to wait until everybody sends their descriptions.

Send. Them. In. Fast.

...That is all. ;p

R&R!


	13. Chapter 9: A Visit To The Pool

**Me: Hey people, wassup? :D**

**I suddenly got an urge to finish the rest after a week of nothing cause I stopped right in the middle.**

**And sorry it took so long to type this up. Lots of stuff to deal with: Me being Christian and Easter, sorting out what people are sending in, and this, um, accident I had a few days ago****.******

******...******

******That's what I consider it at least since I was sent to the hospital. I swear that I'm some sort of ball magnet. A girl walking along outside at school minding her own business, me, all of a sudden gets hit with two different kinds of sports balls at the same time forcing her to stumble. Then, another one hits her at the back of the head knocking her out and finishing the job. Later after she wakes up in a hospital bed, her friend, who happened to see everything, tells her that _another_ ball that was heading for her head from _another_ direction just barely missed her when she fell.******

******That's my story and as a result I'm stuck in my house for a while. Good news for you since I suddenly have more free time on my hands. I swear sometimes I'm one of the most unluckiest people around. Can't be Karma since I didn't do anything...******

******Anyways I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion. On with the story!******

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly Serena gasped as if she just had an brilliant idea. "Maybe we can have a pool party?"<em>

_"Pool party?"_

_"Yes for girls only. I can even make swimsuits for us all."_

_A dangerous gleam entered her eye and before they could do anything Serena was gone leaving them to sweatdrop._

_Madoka's voice came out nervous as she said, "I don't know if we are going to regret this later."_

* * *

><p>After a lot of coaxing and dragging the girl half of the group was sitting in Serena and Madison's living waiting.<p>

It was silent for quite a while until a voice broke through it. "Why are we here?"

Everyone quickly recognized it as Jessica's voice.

Madison hands fidgeted as she sat next to Madoka, wondering how long it would be until Serena came out.

It was a well known fact—to people who knew her well enough anyway—that Serena liked to make clothes for people and dressing up Madoka. Now that she had a room full of people at her mercy who knows what she think of. Speaking of the girl, where was she?

The lights suddenly dimmed down, the room occupants could barely see.

BAM!

Ah, there she is.

There was a flash of light that revealed Serena standing in front of several mannequins. Strange, they weren't there ten seconds ago.

"Hello you guys!" her voice boomed through the microphone she was carrying. "Welcome to this wonderful fashion display for your eyes only! He he for now anyway. So who's up first?"

Her hawk eyes scanned through them, halting at a certain white haired girl.

"Tenshi!" Serena sang. "You're up first! Get up here!"

After much effort they got Tenshi to stand next to Serena and the first mannequin. "This is your swimsuit Tenshi."

The swimsuit was a one piece, the color of pure snow like its new owner's. Lining the trim and around the waist was different kinds of yellow flowers, mainly daisies and roses.

Pulling it off the dummy and handing it to the younger girl, Serena ushered her into the changing rooms. Turning around, she pointed at two more girls. "You're next."

Jessica complained about how she didn't like to swim that much —to what Serena calmly retorted that she could sunbathe instead—and Ira watched (as best as a blind girl could) the black haired girl gesture to two more swimsuits.

The swimsuits were a one piece like Tenshi's. It was purple with a halter-like black top over it. Ira's was completely black, all of the edges were frilled.

Sending them to the rooms with their suits she called up Skully.

Black and purple. Those were the colors covering the one piece in a pretty simple pattern.

Wasting no time pushing her to the last spare room, Serena smiled. She eyed the last two and pulled them off the chair. "Your turn!"

Both girls felt their eyes widen. "NOOOO!" was the last thing anyone heard from them for a long time. (Joking XD)

* * *

><p>The girls, minus Serena, Madoka and Madison, were chatting away happily about the new swimsuits they received.<p>

A crash sound interrupted everyone as Serena made another grand entrance with the lights and everything as the missing girls walked in.

Serena was wearing a purple one piece with blue flower outlines while Madison was wearing an inverted version of it. The bottom half of Madoka's was black, diagonally, the top half was ocean blue, a picture of a dolphin swimming through the sea.

"I mean, I did an amazing job with these things." Serena announced "If I'm going to sunbathe I wan't to look good while I do it."

She put one had on her hip and pointed to the door, lights shining in the background as her eyes lit up with blazing flames. "ONWARD TO THE POOL!"

* * *

><p><em>At the pool<em>

Ah the pool. A haven for people everywhere on hot days, and well liked in general. This particular pool was more than enough to hold each of the girls.

Only two remained behind while the rest jumped in. The one thing that might have looked remotely strange was the dragon shaped float that Ira had.

"Eh?" Madison deadpanned. "Why would that happen?"

Madoka glanced at the younger girl and smiled brightly. "I have no idea."

Stopping herself from face vaulting into the water only because she would have drowned, Madison settled for sweatdropping. "Okay..."

"Moving onto a new subject, isn't Serena's birthday coming up?" remarked Madoka.

"Yeah, we should start planning for that sometime soon. If it's not up to her standards she will be angry."

An image of an enraged giant Serena, stomping them under her foot like they were bugs popped into their minds. They shivered a little, their feelings rolling off them in waves. The elder shook her wet hair out and stood up, stretching.

Madison cast a curious glance at Madoka. "Where are you going?"

"Just getting a drink. Do you want something?"

"Can you get some orange juice?"

"Sure, I'll be back soon so don't drown on me now after all these years."

Madison let out a giggle at her little quip. "I won't."

~A little ways off~

Ginga couldn't tear his gaze from the brunette in front of him. He was pretty sure that even if he somehow managed that feat it would eventually land back on her. Blood was trickling down from his nose but ignored it. The next thing he saw was black.

Kenta, on the other hand, was struggling to support the sudden weight of his best friend's body. "Ginga? Hey Ginga wake up!"

Miraculously, the girls took no notice of them as Kenta dragged the boy away.

When Madoka later asked why Ginga had tissue stuffed in his nostrils, he only scratched the back of his head, blushing, and said that it was nothing.

~Back with the girls~

Satisfied, the mechanic strolled over to one of the nearby small shops. After a quick greeting with the guy behind the counter and ordering, she gazed around curiously. The guy said it would be a couple of minutes before the drinks were ready.

What caught her attention was the group standing together under one of the many fake trees on the deck. They were all girls.

The first had dark green hair - like Kyoya dark green - with two clips pinned on either side of her head; also having dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her attire seemed somewhat familiar. A green and yellow vest over a green and black undershirt, a blader's belt hanging on a short mid thigh length skirt. To finish it off she had green and white trainers, a black choker, black and green gloves, and a green ring. Everyone around her could see she liked the color green.

The second girl looked similar to the first. Her skin color was the same as the first girl's, slightly tanned. She had fiery orange hair. The part that was pulled back into a ponytail was pink. Um, odd but moving on, she was dressed in what looked like an exact replica of what Girl #1 was wearing. Only real difference with them was that the colors were swapped with the obvious colors of hot pink and dark pink.

The third's hair was a nice looking light blond color gathered in two ponytails, a blue clip on the side. She was a paler than the others, not sickly pale just the normal pale. This one's clothes matched the first ones of Girl #1 and Girl #2 but also differed with colors of baby blue and dark blue.

Madoka sweatdropped. Anyone would guess they were triplets or something like that by the way they dressed.

The last one looked older than all of the other girls. Maybe around her age. She had the came skin tone as the first two girls and long electric blue hair that came to a stop at her knees. She was wearing a green hoody with tight looking jeans, black boots and a black necklace.

Girl #3 and Girl #4 seemed to be talking about something while the others were staring at something else in the same general direction. The brunette followed their gazes until it fell upon the guys that happened to be talking to her friends Tenshi and Madison. She couldn't see clearly who it was from her spot but she at least made out green and orange hair.

Madoka looked back at the girls to find the eldest facing her now, her pale green eyes seemed inquisitive. She surprised Madoka when she waved her over. The mechanic looked around then pointed at herself, the girl nodded and waved her over again though more impatiently.

"Hello," Madoka said after she made her way over to them.

"Hi." she replied.

"Is there a reason why you called me over?"

"Why were you staring at us?"

"Eh? Uh, well, I just noticed that they were staring at where my friends are. I was just curious why."

The girl glanced at the two girls who hadn't even noticed Madoka yet. "Oh. I guess they like the boys over there. Anyways my name is Konata Kiroko. This is Mikayio Gotigki," she pointed at the blonde who blinked her sapphire blue eyes and smiled, then at the other two, "and they are Kaoru Kiroko and Momoko Askua."

At the sound of their names they turned around and finally saw Madoka. "Who's this?" Kaoru asked, but didn't really seem to care if she answered or not.

"My name's Madoka Amano." Madoka said, then eyeing the pool she smiled. "I see you've noticed my friends. Do you want to meet them?"

The girls looked at Konata. She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>Madison was sitting on the edge of the pool. While she was waiting for Madoka, Yuu dropped by with Kenta and started talking to her to which she was happy to oblige to.<p>

After a while the black haired girl realized that her friend hadn't come back yet. Right when she was going to tell Kenta was going to find Madoka, the missing girl suddenly shows up. "I'm back!"

She handed the younger girl her orange juice and shuffled a little to the side. "Guys, I'd like for you to meet my new friends Kaoru Kiroko, Momoko Askua, Mikayio Gotigki, and Konata Kiroko."

As everyone introduced themselves Madison did hers halfheartedly with a fake smile. Don't get her wrong she liked the new people, but she didn't like how the green haired girl - what was her name? Kaoru? - was looking at Yuu.

When she was sure no one was looking she did an all out glare on Kaoru while the girl was distracted, talking to her orange haired friend. Madison didn't know what she was feeling or the pangs that seemed to stab her heart. All she knew was that she didn't like it just as much Kaoru was acting with Yuu.

Her older sister glanced at her while talking to Konata. The emotion on Madison's face was clearly not happy. Her eyes slowly moved inconspicuously to Yuu and Kaoru who seemed to be having a nice chat. Nearby Tenshi appeared to be having the same problem but it didn't show as much as Madison's. Momoko and Tenshi both were talking to Kenta so her jealously, again, wasn't as obvious. Guess it's time for a little quick chat.

...

...

...o~o (Le gasp! What's going on?) -_-' (Just shut up and keep reading)

"Serena what is it?" Madison asked as she and Tenshi were dragged a short distance from the pool. Serena glanced over her shoulder and their heads to where they had come from. "Okay I think here's good."

She let go of the girls hands. "Alright you two, tell me how it is."

"Tell you how it is?" Madison echoed in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw how both of you are acting."

Tenshi tilted her head to the side, a perfect picture of sweet innocence. "What are you talking about? We're acting normal."

Serena facepalmed herself and sighed irritably, "No... From what I see you're both jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes jealous. An feeling characterized by or proceeding from suspicious fears or envious resentment, inclined to or troubled by suspicions or fears of rivalry etc."

"We know what it means."

"I know. I just felt like saying that. Anyways since you guys are jealous of Kaoru and Momoko you'll have to compete against them for Yuu and Kenta. I heard something was coming up soon that requires a date."

Madison raised an eyebrow. "You need a date?"

"Yup. And I plan on getting Tsubasa to go with me to whatever it is."

Tenshi and Madison looked at each other before turning back to Serena. "We'll find a way to make them go with us."

Serena rubbed her hands together. "Good, heh heh. Now the first thing-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Madoka asked pooping out of no where and forcing them to choke down their scared screams.

"Nothing!" Serena said, grabbing the girls hands and running back to the pool.

Madoka stood there, dumbfounded, as she scratched the back of her head. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: As y'all noticed this chapter was focused mainly on the girls. Everyone (I hope) will be in the next one.<strong>

**It was hard finding time to write. Ah well, at least it's done. Review people...REVIEW!**

**HEY PEOPLE,THERE'S A POLL THAT YOU NEED TO VOTE FOR. I NEED IT IN ORDER TO TYPE THE NEXT STORY. DO NOT IGNORE THIS! :D**

**If you want your own character in the story too, like these people:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, Song of Hope, Sonicballzx, Manakete-girl, XEMOXWOLFX, Klonoalunar, Blackhawksniper, lolgirl32********

**just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask. **

**R&R! **

******By the way people there is a magical blue button down there. Click it and magical things will happen like...a faster update?******

****V****

****V****

****V****


	14. Chapter 10: Union In Marriage part 1

**Me: Nice to see you all on this fine day~ ****;D**

**Heh, if you don't know what's going on here's a quick review:**

**Madoka won cruise tickets, they met Serena and Madison when they got on the ship, they all checked out their rooms, Madison and Serena challenged Tenshi and Jessica to a battle, everyone that we knew at that time was invited to a dinner, they had a Christmas party, and they went to the pool.**

**Madison and Tenshi are aware of Kaoru and Momoko crush on Yuu and Kenta (and vice versa), all the girls and guys have acknowledged (somewhat... or not at all) that they like the person they're paired up with.**

**After the dinner, a few days to a week passed between everything after that (Just so you are aware of that little fact). Er, that's it... Tally ho!**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion. **

* * *

><p><em>"I know. I just felt like saying that. Anyways since you guys are jealous of Kaoru and Momoko you'll have to compete against them for Yuu and Kenta. I heard something was coming up soon that requires a date."<em>

_Madison raised an eyebrow. "You need a date?"_

_"Yup. And I plan on getting Tsubasa to go with me to whatever it is."_

_Tenshi and Madison looked at each other before turning back to Serena. "We'll find a way to make them go with us."_

_Serena rubbed her hands together. "Good, heh heh. Now the first thing-"_

_"What are you guys talking about?" Madoka asked pooping out of no where and forcing them to choke down their scared screams._

_"Nothing!" Serena said, grabbing the girls hands and running back to the pool._

_Madoka stood there, dumbfounded, as she scratched the back of her head. "Was it something I said?"_

* * *

><p>"Madison! Madoka!"<p>

The latter of the two let out a breath then put down her small tools. "We're in her! What's going on?" Madoka called form her spot on the couch. Serena appeared awfully excited today, enough to actually glow with it.

The said girl dashed into the room, wildly waving a sheet of paper above her head. She was speaking so fast the two girls couldn't really understand her. "I was just buying something when I saw this in the window of the store I was in-"

Madison stood up and patted her older sister on her back. "Take a breath."

Serena did as she was told, inhaling deep lungfuls of air then started over.

"I was just buying something when I saw this in the window of the store I was in. I tore it from the glass and ran here as fast as I could. Here, take a look."

Taking the paper, Madoka began skimming over it, her eyes gradually growing wider and a pink tinge stained her cheeks. Curious Madison leaned over her shoulder to see too, about thirty seconds later her expression was a duplicate of Madoka's.

The sheet of paper had a picture of a couple standing at an alter wearing wedding attire, sporting big smiles on their faces. In bold text letters the ad said:

_**Ever wonder how it's like to get married?**_

_**Well in one week you can find out! Mock weddings will be held all day. Bring a date dressed for the occasion and experience the magic!**_

_**(Readers! Insert picture of a wedding couple you see fit!)**_

_**A special twist on this annual event is that there will be a contest on the best hand made dresses in their categories.**_

_**Grand prize: $5000**_

_**Second place: $3000**_

_**Third place: $1500**_

_**See the front desk and information stands to find out more details.**_

"Isn't this great?" Serena asked, a happy note clearly heard in her voice. "I can be with Tsubasa, you can be with Ginga, Skully with Lunar. Although Madison and Tenshi will have to fight Kaoru and Momoko for their boys."

"Is this what you were talking about earlier at the pool?" Madison glanced down at the sheet again. "Are you sure that's a good idea sis?" she mumbled, unsure of what to make of this all.

Knock, knock, knock.

Sighing, Madoka left to open it. When she came back people were with her in this order,

Jessica, Tenshi, Kaoru, Skully, Mikayio, Momoko, Ira, and Konata.

"So what's this 'emergency' all about?" asked Jessica. She was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Why am I the one who always asks the questions first?"

The girls looked at each each other before shrugging. "We don't know."

Jessica looked as if she was...pouting?...for a minute before sitting down on the other couch with Tenshi.

"Serena told us all to come over right away, apparently it was 'extremely important surprise that everyone must see right now.' added Tenshi.

"Serena, black hair, amethyst eyes, fashion designer, you all know her. She suddenly got the amazing idea to mock marry the guys. Madison is wondering whether it is a good idea or not." Madoka explained. "Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Of course it is!" Serena objected. "You are going to get married! Hm, well mock married but still! You all could at least consider it."

"I am considering it." Madoka said, ad still in hand. "Suppose that we _did_ do it. How would we convince the boys to go along with this? We couldn't be dumb enough just to saunter over to them and ask, 'Hey, I just wanted to know if you could marry me on Friday.' How would they answer that? I wouldn't have the foggiest idea on how to respond."

"Hmm... Alright, you have a point there." Serena said, "_Suppose_ that we all agree with this, we just ask the boys if they want to do something Friday. We'll tell them that they have to be willing to do anything no matter what. They'll accept nonetheless albeit a little confused, once that happens I'll tell them that they'll need formal wear but not to worry about it since I've got it covered."

"What is they find out before Friday?" someone asked, it sounded like Skully.

Serena shrugged. "By then it'll be too late for them to possibly back out."

A silence fell over the group as they each pondered their answer. Madsion was the first to speak. "I'll do it."

One by one they all voice their agreement, Serena practically radiated happiness. Some of them swore they felt the room temperature rise. "YES!" she cried then pulled out measuring tape and a clipboard out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>"YES!"<p>

The yell echoed throughout the whole floor o the ship.

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing and all wondered at the same time,

_What was that?_

* * *

><p>Things were going pretty normal.<p>

Tsubasa was reading. Yuu was lazing around, being bored and all. Ginga was stuffing his face with burgers, while Benkei kept trying to get his attention. (Don't ask me for what or why he's even there, he just is)

The silver haired teen that we all know and love suddenly looked up from his book and looked around.

"What are you doing?" Yuu asked. Tsubasa didn't answer which let Yuu to watch him as he placed his book down on his lap and take out a pair of ear plugs and put them in.

Five seconds a scream of "YES!" sounded throughout the whole floor. The guys, being so close to it, fell of whatever they were sitting on -Yuu flew off the couch, Benkei and Ginga both fell off their chairs- and onto the floor, holding their ears to try and block it out (except for Tsubasa of course).

Even after the scream faded away their ears were still ringing. When they finally picked themselves up they looked at Tsubasa who was pulling out his ear plugs.

Feeling their stares as he picked up his book he decided to explain.

"That was Serena. Don't ask me how, I just felt like something loud was about to be heard. Even with these thing in I still heard her so I'm a victim too."

A minute after that, Benkei left saying 'B-B-B-Bull, I have something to do right now so I'llbe back later.' Ginga finish his beloved burgers soon after then left too as he said he was going to take a nap.

It was a peaceful quiet. That is until Yuu decided to break it. "You really like her don't you?"

"Who?" Tsubasa mumbled, trying to ignore him.

The orange haired boy saw this and rolled his eyes. "Serena."

Tsubasa paused in mid-page turn and sighed, a sign of defeat. "Yes."

"I knew it-" Yuu started saying then he registered what Tsubasa actually said. "Wait, really? You aren't going to deny it again?"

The blader was back to reading his book. "I already answered your question."

"You're getting boring again Tsubasa. Fine, I'm going to eat a sundae since you're just going to sit and read all day."

His friend didn't reply as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Within five minutes, Serena had taken their measurements and was now picking out colors for the material in her mind while gushing about how beautiful the dresses would look once finished. Madoka, having been used to these kinds of talk by now, rolled her eyes.<p>

As Serena was talking the others were talking about who they were going with.

"I'm with Yuu/Kenta!" Madison, Kaoru, Tenshi, and Momoko all said at the same time, looking at their rival.

The looks soon turned into heated glares between them, lightning passing in the middle.

It was a little after noon that Serena finally calmed down enough. "I'm going to find Tsubasa. I suggest you girls all do the same and find the rest of the you find them, bring them to the lower deck, okay?" Serena didn't stop and wait for a reply and made her way to the door, only pausing once to latch onto Jessica's arm and began dragging her along, "I'm bringing Jessica with me!"

Poor Jessica looked like a frightened caged animal, eyes flickering about, trying to find a way to escape and failing. Madoka sent her a pitiful and apologetic glance, silently telling her that their was no way for her to get away now.

"Knowing my best friend she'll find Tsubasa and get him to go with her in fifteen minutes. At the most thirty. We might as well get going." she said.

"I'm getting Kenta/Yuu!" Were heard form Madison and Tenshi. The same words were said a second too late.

Madison smiled sweetly at the fuming Kaoru and Momoko. "Aw, too bad. Maybe next time."

* * *

><p>Tenshi decided to see if Kenta was in his room first. After a minute of standing in the hallway she heard a lock click and the door swung open.<p>

A half asleep Kenta stood there, looking about through half-lidded brown eyes. His green hair was a bit tousled and his shirt was hanging awkwardly off his shoulder.

Tenshi felt her face flush as she stared at him for a moment. When she realized her face was red she started shaking her head to rid herself of it before Kenta came to his senses.

"Kenta."

No response.

"Kenta?" she repeated, a little bit louder this time as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hn? Oh Tenshi!" Kenta blushed, embarrassed as he realized who was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Early?" she glanced at the clock that was on the wall and pointed at it. "Kenta, it's the afternoon now. See? It's 12:08."

"Really? ...Man, now I feel a bit stupid."

"It's fine... Kenta?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the lower deck first today. Alright?"

"Okay, just give me a moment to get ready."

* * *

><p>It took Madison a while to find the happy go lucky kid known as Yuu Tendo. His current location was... the food court. Wow, no surprise there really. Yuu was sitting at a table for two eating a huge chocolate and strawberry sundae, slowly; he looked kind of lonely. Maybe even sad. Madison found herself walking towards him.<p>

"Hi Yuu." she said, almost at the table.

Yuu's head snapped up, brightening considerably, a grin breaking out over his face. "Hi Maddie, I was wondering when I would see you today."

"Me too," Madison sat down in the other chair, a smile on her face. "In fact, I was looking all over for you. I should have known to come here first."

"Well all that matters is that you did." the boy paused then held out a spoon. "I saved this for you in case you wanted some of the ice cream."

"Thank you, Yuu." Madison took the silver utensil and stuck it into the sundae. She pulled it out filled with the frozen dairy treat, but didn't put it in her mouth. She glanced at Yuu who had already shoved a spoonful of the dessert in his mouth; he had a happy, content smile on his face.

"Yuu?"

"Hmm?" came the muffled reply. He stopped to swallow first. "Yeah, what is it?"

"How about we go to the lower deck after we finish this sundae?"

"...Sure. Then let's have a beyblade battle at the arena. Promise?"

"Huh?" she stared at her friend before letting out a small giggle. "Promise."

Madison smiled again then began eating. She looked over the sundae and slightly shook her head so the boy wouldn't notice. The sundae was already almost half don when she got here and Yuu was eating slowly. They should be finished in no time flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>**What's this? Two chapters in two days? As I explained before I'm injured so I have time and I've had this idea for a long time because I am oh so amazing! *grins then deadpans* But don't expect so much outta me.**

**Thank you to the people who actually reads these author notes. Cookies for you!**

**1, 2, 3! REVIEW!**

**If you want your own character in the story too, like these people:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, Song of Hope, Sonicballzx, Manakete-girl, XEMOXWOLFX, Klonoalunar, Blackhawksniper, lolgirl32********

**just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask.**

**R&R!**

**By the way people there is a magical blue button down there. Click it and magical things will happen like...a faster update?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 11: Union In Marriage part 2

**Me: Yeah I know. I'm posting a lot faster then usual. Read the first author note in the last chapter.**

******'Nough said. Now read! I know you want to. XD******

******I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion. ******

* * *

><p><em>"Yuu?"<em>

_"Hmm?" came the muffled reply. He stopped to swallow first. "Yeah, what is it?"_

_"How about we go to the lower deck after we finish this sundae?"_

_"...Sure. Then let's have a beyblade battle at the arena. Promise?"_

_"Huh?" she stared at her friend before letting out a small giggle. "Promise."_

_Madison smiled again then began eating. She looked over the sundae and slightly shook her head so the boy wouldn't notice. The sundae was already almost half don when she got here and Yuu was eating slowly. They should be finished in no time flat._

* * *

><p>Madoka sighed as she gazed down at Ginga's sleeping face.<p>

She had been walking on the lower deck, thinking of places where Ginga could have been at this time of day. Madoka saw someone with red hair sleeping on a chair as she walked and dismissed it as no one important. A moment passed before she did a double take and confirmed that it was Ginga.

"Huh, that was easy." Madoka paused. "Wow I sounded like that Staples button. Weird."

Now here she was sitting the chair next his, waiting or the others to show up. She didn't have to wait for long. She looked at Ginga again.

His hands were settled behind his head as he slept on, mumbling about something. Right when she leaned in to hear his words she heard someone else call out her name.

As she sat up she saw Serena appear around the corner, flanked by Tsubasa and Jessica.

"Over here Serena." called Madoka

Serena spotted her. Within moments she was at her side. "Where's Ginga?" she asked.

Madoka pointed over her shoulder at the sleeping form next to her. "He's here."

Before Serena could say anything, Kenta and Tenshi showed up. "Hi, we're here." Tenshi said with a smile.

Within five minutes everyone they knew arrived. Except Madison and Yuu. Serena had resloved to go look for them herself when they came, ice cream on their mouths.

Serena started mumbling under her breath as she shook her head. She just didn't have the patience for this. She looked up at everyone and decided not to beat around the bush.

"Okay you guys. All of us, the girls, agreed to go to an event on Friday."

"I feel a but coming on."

Serena took a moment of life to glare at whoever said that. "_But_ we need partners to go with us and we're taking you with us. Any objections?"

A couple people put their hands up. Serena narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

* * *

><p>The few unfortunate victims that put up their hands now had new bandages to show off to the world.<p>

The girls who needed a partner stood next to them - some weren't willing - except for Yuu and Kenta, of course. Both had a girl on either side who were glaring at one another as they each held onto one of the poor, confused boys arms.

Serena smirked at their situation. "It seems that you two are popular."

The black haired girl pulled out her measuring tape and clipboard out of nowhere...again. "Since we need proper clothes for this I need your measurements. Now hold still, this'll only take a moment.

...

"There, I'm done." Serena said as she rolled up the last of the tape. "All of you who don't have a partner. Remember you can't back out anymore since you had your chance earlier." she made sure to stare at all square in the eyes before grinning. "And I'm off to make the suits!"

"Witnesses? Suits?" all of the boys echoed as Serena ran off, a dust cloud trailing behind.

Zucin shook his head. "What did she rope us into now?"

* * *

><p>~Time Skip, 3 days later~ Cause I'm just that lazy, live with it. e3e<p>

Tsubasa let out a groan as he reread the sheet of paper for the 50th time in five minutes. Yuu, tired of hearing his friend groaning in what sounded like despair, finally asked,

"What's the problem now Tsubasa? Is Serena going to scream again?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?" Yuu pressed.

"..."

"Tsubasa?"

"I'm..."

"I'm? I'm what?"

"I'm getting married."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hahahaha!" Yuu was now holding his stomach as he rolled on the floor laughing. "G-gett-ting m-married. Hahaha! T-to who?"

"...Serena."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsubasa sweatdropped. "I don't see what's so funny about this. You're getting married too."

That shut Yuu up.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. You're either getting married to Madison or Kaoru."

"...You have no proof."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow as he held up the paper. It was the same one Serena had earlier. Yuu silently mouthed the words as he read them, eyes getting bigger. "...I don't get it."

"When Serena made us agree to whatever it was a few days ago, she was talking about this."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yuu?"

_THUD! _

The silver haired teen sighed as he moved to drag the now fainted Yuu to the couch.

* * *

><p>"Pearls."<p>

Madoka handed Serena some white pearls. She looked at the dresses and tuxedos that were already done and frowned.

"Where's Madison?"

Serena turned away from Madoka and faced the dress she was working on. "I don't know but I think she was with Tenshi."

The brunette missed the evil smirk that appeared on her friends face.

* * *

><p>"Now what was this idea you had that'll solve our problems?" Kaoru asked as she and Momoko sat on one side of the table.<p>

"Glad you'd like to hear us out." Tenshi said as she and Madison sat on the other side.

Madison smiled at them. "The solution is a bey battle."

"Bey battle?"

"Yep. A tag team bey battle. Winners get Yuu and Kenta to marry them while the losers watch. Deal?"

The two girls looked at each other, having a silent conversation. They both nodded then turned to Madison and Tenshi.

"We accept-" Kaoru started.

"-Your challenge!" Momoko finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>**Three chapters in two days? I'm on a roll today! Even though this chapter is shorter than usual the next one will make up for it.**

**Thank you to the people who actually reads these author notes. Cookies for you!**

**REVIEW/VOTE NOW OR I'LL STOP MY POSTING STREAK! SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT JOKING!**

**If you want your own character in the story too, like these people:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, Song of Hope, Sonicballzx, Manakete-girl, XEMOXWOLFX, Klonoalunar, Blackhawksniper, lolgirl32********

**just pm me and send a description of the character and bey.**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask.**

**R&R!**

**By the way people there is a magical blue button down there. Click it and magical things will happen like...a faster update?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Chapter 12: Union In Marriage part 3

**Me: I have heard your calls and posted another chapter to keep the streak going! Cookies for people who reviewed! Nom Nom! ^W^**

**Wow people. 371 hits, 275 visitors and 12 reviews for the last three chapters. =********D******

********1,773 Hits** and **470 Visitors for the whole month of April for all chapters.********

******Great! Not bad, not bad at all. Hits don't really matter but it's nice to see that amount of visitors. The thing that I don't really understand though is that out of the 178 of you, only 10 reviewed? I know you're out there reading. Proof's right up there. So just take a moment to review, constructive or not, flames, I don't really care. I'll take 'em all!******

******I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion. ******

* * *

><p><em>"Now what was this idea you had that'll solve our problems?" Kaoru asked as she <em>_and Momoko sat on one side of the table._

_"Glad you'd like to hear us out." Tenshi said as she and Madison sat on the other side._

_Madison smiled at them. "The solution is a bey battle."_

_"Bey battle?"_

_"Yep. A tag team bey battle. Winners get Yuu and Kenta to marry them while the losers __watch. Deal?"_

_The two girls looked at each other, having a silent conversation. They both nodded then __turned to Madison and Tenshi._

_"We accept-" Kaoru started._

_"-Your challenge!" Momoko finished._

* * *

><p>So much to do and so little time.<p>

Those were the words running through Serena's mind over and over again as she weaved through the crowd, shopping bags in her hand filled to the brim.

So far in the three days since she started, she had finished over half of the amount of formal wear she needed to make. Normally you would think that it was a good thing but the girl had a bad feeling that she would need to make, at the most, five more and there was only two and a half days till her self-appointed deadline. She acted on her gut and bought the extra material which led up to her being here now.

Walking, she mentally ran over design plans in her head, she also thought about the tag battle coming up in ten minutes. This led to her accidentally bumping into a taller figure, making her stumble with the bags, almost falling.

As soon as her equilibrium returned, she whirled around to give whoever it was a piece of her mind but was stopped by the apologetic look on the boy's face. "Sorry about that." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't see you there."

Serena took a step back and gave him a once over.

He was wearing a pair of brown boots along a fuchsia pink t-shirt with a light orange collar under a pale green jacket that had several different pockets on the front. He was also sporting a pair of worn looking brown fingerless leather worker gloves. He had a pale complexion and his hair was such a light shade of violet, it was almost white. His deep blue eyes stared calmly at her as he patiently waited for her to say something.

She crossed her arms-which wasn't easy considering the load she was carrying-and huffed, "Well you should watch where you're going. Usually I don't do this with strangers but I accept your apology."

She turned and continued on her way. She had only taken a few steps before he called out to her, "Wait!"

Serena sighed. She really didn't have the time for this. "What is it?"

The violet haired boy had what looked like, to Serena at least, a easy smile on his face. "We were looking for some people and heard they were on this ship." His expression transformed into a sheepish one. "But now we're kinda lost..."

For the first time, the girl noticed his companions that were behind him but more off to the left side.

One was wearing an olive green coat, the sleeves having been ripped off, over a tattered, torn black shirt. He had brown boots, brown gloves, brown belt and pants that were...beige. Close enough to a shade of brown for Serena. A blue pendant hung around his neck. He had unruly green hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and somewhat light blue eyes. It was quite obvious that he was not dressing to impress.

The next boy looked similar to someone Serena watched on T.V.

Ash Ketchum from Pokemon.

Yeah, she watched Pokemon, so what? Anyhow, his hair flaired out exactly like the anime character's. His attire consisted of a white t-shirt, denim blue jeans, and simple looking enough black and red shoes. He wore a black hat with a blue stripe down the middle and full black fingerless gloves. He seemed like a blader, and if was and had a bey based on pokemon she would have been surprised but at the same time not. She briefly considered yelling "Hey Ash where's Pikachu?" for a moment but thought better of it.

The only girl of the group had light blue hair and violet eyes. Her red jacket hung over her white shirt. Two crisscrossing brown belts were over a light pair of shorts. A black choker was around her neck and she had white fingerless gloves. Serena knew zilch about her but knew she had a good sense of style.

"So you want me to help you..."

"Hyoma."

"So you want me, Serena, to help you, Hyoma?"

He nodded.

"Fine... I guess I have some time to spare to help you guys." Serena frowned at the slightly triumphant look that was now donned. "But it'll have to wait, I have my little sis's battle to watch in," she glanced down at her watch and her eyes nearly popped out. "FIVE MINUTES?"

She swiftly gathered her bags, telling them that if they didn't want to stay lost they'd better follow her before dashing to the lower deck.

* * *

><p>Madison and Tenshi stood on one side of the stadium while Kaoru and Momoko on the other. The determination to win that was in the air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.<p>

The beys were in their hands, ready to go at any given moment, flashed in the sun.

Madison with her Sunshine.

Kaoru with her Storm Leone.

Tenshi with her Earthen Angel.

Momoko with her Rock Pegasis.

Everything was set.

There were people in the stands made up of everyone they knew (except Serena), and some other strangers that were unimportant. The only things that mattered to the girls at this point in time was the two boys in the stands (who had no idea that they were fighting over them) and winning.

Madoka sighed at the sight then looked at everyone who was sitting in this order from left to right:

First row-Ginga, Madoka, blank, Tsubasa, Yuu, Kenta,

Second row-Blank, Jessica, Lunar, Skully, Mikayio, Konata, blank,

Third row-Benkei, Zucin, Tasku, blank, blank,

The empty seat next to Tsubasa and her was supposed to be filled by her friend but she was missing. She turned to say something to Ginga but saw Serena panting as she stood behind him, holding shopping bags.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Yeah, that phrase right there fit Serena pretty nicely right now.

"Sorry guys. I got held up by some lost people that I brought with me." she said, gesturing to the four people.

Everybody in the first row-and Benkei-had a surprised look.

It was Hyoma (we all knew that already. People who didn't...seriously? His name was typed clearly onto the screen! Go back and check now!), Kyoya, Hikaru, (pat on the back for those who guessed right) and some other guy with wild hair smothered under a black hat.

A few minutes later of some somewhat pointless chatter, the brunette said, "Can we save this for later? It's about to start."

...

Serena now sat in her rightful spot by Tsubasa, Hyoma by Serena, Kyoya next to Konata, and Hikaru and the boy that was now known as Michael Hawkins, who preferred to be called Hawk, were in the remaining seats in the third row.

Down in the stadium, Madison spoke, "So for a quick run over the rules:

The winners get them.

The losers have to watch.

No moves that will level the stadium...or ship.

Otherwise it's a free-for-all dual battle."

They all nodded and attached their beys to their launchers.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!

Madison decided to make the first move. "Use Dark Pulse, Sunshine!" The bey's spin track glowed it's ominous black color as a dark aura passed through the air. It floated harmlessly through the opponents with no effects.

"Well you didn't stop spinning which means that you're a strong adversary." the blader said. "What's with all the strong people lately? Guess all the more fun for me!"

The beys were circling each other. Sunshine behind Leone, that bey behind Angel, that was behind Pegasis, which was also behind Sunshine, completing a full circle.

On command, the beys attacked one another. This went on for a while until it was as clear as day that none of them were going to let up or stop anytime soon, boring Madison until she called out a move name. "Okay Tenshi get Angel out of the way."

The white haired girl looked at her curiously but nonetheless nodded and directed the bey to the edge of the stadium. As soon as it was out of the way she yelled, "Cross Flare!"

Sunshine, who was still chasing Leone, changed directions, moving to the middle of the stadium. Once it did it suddenly sped up. It went faster and faster, creating friction against the smooth surface, until flames engulfed it.

The fire flared out until it was in a 'x' shape, and rotated constantly, lashing at Leone and Pegasis. They died down soon enough, leaving varying scorch marks.

What happened next was what only could be called a domino effect.

"Leone, Chaos Control!"

"Use Feather Storm, Angel!"

"Sonic Boom, Pegasis!"

"Give them your Flame Ball, Sunshine!"

Next thing anyone knew was energy balls, sonic waves, feather-rocks, and fireballs flying all over the place.

At some point during this scuffle Sunshine took a huge hit which severely knocked of it's balance. Madison, not one to take that lying down, got pretty fired up. "Acupressure, then destroy them with Red Nuclear Phoenix Prominence!"

A small white light appeared in the middle of the bey, Sunshine slowly spun faster and straightened out before spinning faster than it did before, the screeching noise almost deafening. Everyone immediately reacted to the danger.

"Lioness fangs" A female lion sprung out of Leone and roared, tornadoes and hurricanes forming. and attack the other bey with brute force and tornados,and hurricanes.

Angel brought up more feather rocks out of the ground and suspended them in the air.

"Charging Hooves, Pegasis!" a pegasis appeared out of it, glowing. force of pegasis power.

The fire around Sunshine shot up into the sky and hung there as a blazing red phoenix came into existence. It flapped its fiery wings before taking a dive bomb into the stadium.

All the beys charged at each other at meet in the middle of the stadium, resulting in a massive explosion.

The dust slowly floated away, revealing that the winners were...

Tenshi and Madison.

They both cheered and exchanged high fives at their victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>**Meh, kinda bored. Nothing much to say but... WOOT! MADISON AND TENSHI WON THE MATCH! Sorry lolgirl32 but the people have voted!**

**For all of you people out there that read/watch/play/know about Naruto and are Deidara fans (like moi!) let's all wish him a happy birthday! (I meant to post this when it still was, but I was still typing. Darn my luck!)**

**Thank you to the people who actually reads these author notes. Cookies for you! And cause I'm feeling nice today you'll get to see a preview of the next chapter! HURRAH FOR AUTHOR NOTES!**

_"Are you serious?" Ginga gaped at the paper that Tsubasa held out. All of the guys (except Tsubasa and Yuu) had the same expression. "We're getting married?"_**  
><strong>

_Tsubasa nodded. "And it's too late to back out."_

_..._

_Serena took a step back to take in the wonder of her work. She almost squealed in delight. In fact she did just that. "You're so beautiful! If he drops dead from the overload, I take half of the credit for the dress!"_

_The girl sweatdropped. "You want him to drop dead Serena?"_

_Th designer didn't answer. She was instead rubbing her hands together as she chuckled evilly. "It's in the bag for sure now."_

_..._

_"Everything's going according to plan. Serena laughed darkly, her back to them._

_When Madison called out her name she did a complete three-sixty, going from sounding like she was planning their murders to a perky girl who wanting to give them nothing but cake. She did just that and pulled slices of cake out of nowhere and handed it to them. "Ignore what I just said! Have some cake! I'm going to find a rainbow colored unicorn!"_

_Some flying dust was the only proof that Serena was there a moment ago. A tumbleweed bounced across from god knows where._

_"Okay...that was random." Madison said, taking a bite of the cake. "Hm! This is actually pretty good!"_

_..._

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_She gasped, tears pricking her eyes. At the nervous look on his face she rubbed them away and smiled. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "How's that for a yes?"_

_..._

**And that's it, tune in the next time for the new exciting episode of Love On A Cruise Ship!**_  
><em>

**...That title...looks too long...Time for an acronym! LOACS!**

**REVIEW/VOTE NOW OR I'LL STOP MY POSTING STREAK! SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT JOKING!**

**If you want your own character in the story too, like these people:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, Song of Hope, Sonicballzx, Manakete-girl, XEMOXWOLFX, Klonoalunar, Blackhawksniper, lolgirl32********

**just pm me and send a description of the character and bey. LAST CHANCE!**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask.**

**R&R!**

**By the way people there is a magical blue button down there. Click it and magical things will happen like...a faster update?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Chapter 13: Union In Marriage part 4

**Me: Hi people! I'm back and feeling more giddy than ever! Just as a random side note. Sometimes I make the author note first, then the story, and then a second note, But most of the time I just make the story and then the note. Randomness (-Did you know that's a real word? I didn't until recently...I think? Maybe I already did...) over. I read over your reviews and I decide to say something back for each of them, even if you didn't ask a question!**

**TheEvilKitteh: Thanks! At first I thought it wasn't good at all...**

**itstehmeh: Thank you! And yeah they're confusing me too. It's getting hard to remember them all when I need to.**

**BlackHawkSniper: That's just the way Serena is. She sometimes makes a big deal out of nothing that important. I am not sure if everyone's character will battle in this, I ask for the descriptions in case something happens and they need to battle. In fact, after the wedding thing blows over, an event happens that will most likely require everybody to battle.**

******zucintruelordofthesaiyans: Thanks for doing that.******

******Dnacharged: Well, I'll try.******

******Sonicballzx: Keep on imagining. w******

******ANimEisAweSOmE440: Heh, glad you like it and it's a surprise.~******

******ShiningSunrise: Pretty nice looking dress.^W^******

******Lynette: I already wrote in my own review. You have to pm it to me, not put it in a review.******

******I noticed the mistake I made in the last author's note with the numbers only after I posted. The numbers kept changing so I guess I just kinda forget. BTW They all know about each other and it starts on the day before the long awaited event-the wedding!******

******I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion.******

* * *

><p>"Huh? What is it Hyoma?" Tsubasa looked up from the book he was reading as he spoke.<p>

"Uh, by any chance do you know anything about what Serena was raving on about? She said I had to go with Jessica since I'm paired up with her." Hyoma said.

The teen had just been reading his book on a nice little random bench he picked on the deck under a tree, when Hyoma just had to waltz by and ask about this wedding that they were all forced into... Well it wasn't really forced since they agreed, and they had no clue what they signed up for, the point still stands.

Tsubasa stared blankly at him as he turned a page. "It looks like she got you too Hyoma. We've got to get the others before she-"

"Hey guys." said Michael. As Tsubasa and Hyoma wondered where he had come from, the black haired boy continued. "Do any of you guys know about the event Serena was talking about? Cause me and Kyoya have no I idea."

Kyoya grunted as he walked up. "She threatened me into whatever this is, so I would like to know what it is."

The silver haired teen's head fell into his head, letting out a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Hm, well it's too late I guess." he sighed. "Find everyone and meet in my room. They all have to know what Serena's got them into, even if they can't do anything about it now."

...

"Are you serious?" Ginga gaped at the paper that Tsubasa held out. All of the guys (except Tsubasa and Yuu) had the same expression. "We're getting married?"**  
><strong>

Tsubasa nodded. "And it's too late to back out. Whoever we were paired up with earlier is who we're, technically, engaged to."

It had taken a while for them to gather up everyone but they eventually did. Now here they all were, finally finding out what Serena had meant the entire time. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Ginga, Kenta, and Kyoya were seated on the couch, Tsubasa and Yuu were sitting on armchairs-Yuu's nearly swallowed him up-while the rest had been either leaning against the walls, or sitting on chairs or the floor.

Kenta raised his hand, calling for attention. When he was acknowledged he asked, "Does this mean that me and Yuu are engaged to _two_ girls?"

Tsubasa looked at him a bit oddly as he nodded again. "Correction, you _were_ engaged to two girls. Now you only have one. Madison and Tenshi."

Yuu sat up in his chair, confusion evident. "What? When did that happen?"

He nearly fell to the floor that time, Tsubasa instead went for slapping his hand onto his forehead. "I suppose it's because that you two are hopelessly clueless in this kind of situation, that I'm answering you at all. They all liked you both. Madison, Kaoru, Momoko, and Tenshi. And because you were none the wiser you didn't realize that the double battle was over you two, winners got to marry you. Since you know who won, you know who be seeing you the end of the alter."

Both boys opened their mouths to talk but since the door chose to slam open they were silenced before they could reply. The monster, er, girl known as Serena Daidouji walked so much as she stormed in, clipboard in hand. Her amethyst eyes examined the sight in front of her. "Good you're all here. Makes my life so much easier. Now this'll only take a minute."

All anyone see after that was a blur and occasionally the rare glimpse of Serena either pulling out a tape measure or hastily jotting down something. Coming to a stop at Tsubasa's side, she latched onto his arm and began yanking him towards the door. Everyone watched silently as Tsubasa's limp body, who knew it was futile to attempt to break free, was dragged through the door.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa took the time to look around the room while he stood in the middle of it, as Serena fluttered around, grabbing something new here and there. The walls were a checkered pattern of white and different shades of purple, the floor had a simple royal blue flooring, while the ceiling was a light shade of periwinkle. Vines that had the same coloring as the floor snaked its way up the side of the wall. The window's rims were a dark pink, and the curtains that hung in front of it was maroon. A soft looking blue couch was pressed against the wall underneath a window. Near that was a desk that had papers covered with designs strewn all over it. Smack dab in the middle of an organized pile of materials, a lamp was stationed. Various fabrics and ribbons of assorted colors were scattered on the floor, here and there, a couple mannequins were positioned. One of the window's was open, allowing a cool ocean breeze blow in along with a few rays of sunlight.<p>

He teared his attention away from the room to the girl still running albeit a little slower.

Today her outfit consisted of strapless white spring dress, a black cardigan, and white flats. White sunglasses were stuck into the hair above her forehead. Tsubasa was amazed she could even move so gracefully under the white lace.

Snap...snap...Tsu..

Wait... What was that?

Tsu...sa...snap...Tsubasa...

It sounds familiar...

A yell of "TSUBASA!" followed quickly by a blow to the head. The silver haired boy fell backwards in shock, finally hearing Serena's voice. She walked over and held out her hand. Tsubasa grabbed onto it and pulled himself up. He dusted off his pants, watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

Serena was frowning. "Tsubasa, you just zoned out there. I called your name and snapped my fingers in front of your face but you didn't even blink." She paused. "Well until I screamed at you and hit you on the side of your head."

He sighed as he stood upright. "Serena..."

"Hm?"

"Why did you set us all up?"

"...What d'you mean?"

"The wedding. I saw the flyer for it."

"If you saw it, then you should already know. There's no reason for me to tell you." she said as she opened a door. She wheeled out a mannequin with clothes on it, smiling happily as she did. "Then you can take this. It's your suit. Take it and leave, I have a lot to do!" She tore the suit off the dummy-without damaging it, of course-in record time and shoved it into his hands. She placed her smaller hands on his back and pushed him out.

Right before she slammed the door she winked playfully, "See ya later Tsubasa!"

* * *

><p>Serena looked at all the girls assembled below her from her perch on her chair. "Girls I have a few announcements to make! Good or bad, your pick. One, I have finished all of the dresses." Cheers were heard. "Two, the guys have found us out." Murmuring broke out among them all. Serena waited for a minute before raising her hands. "It's too late for them to do anything because, three, it's the day of the weddings!"<p>

She hopped off her post and ushered them all into the next room. Two neat rows of dresses were lined up. Serena walked over to a box to a table and stuck her hand into a black hat. She opened the paper she had pulled out. "Tenshi first!"

She stood in front of a simple golden yellow silk dress with a white pearl on the front. "Here's yours."

Tenshi looked at it for a minute before turning to the black haired girl. "That's not a wedding dress."

"Pfft! Of course it isn't!" Serena laughed. "None of you are seeing it until right before your weddings when you have to put it on. You'll love the surprise!"

Tenshi looked at her skeptically before taking the dress. Serena repeated her process of picking over and over until every girl had a silk dress on their bodies.

Madoka - a royal blue dress

Serena - a violet-blue dress

Momoko - a hot pink dress with a dark pink waist bow.

Mikayio - a blue dress with a light blue waist bow

Hikaru - a red dress

Konata - a green and blue dress

Ira - a black dress with a few blue gems.

Jessica - a dark blue dress with a couple light blue jewels

Madison - a marine blue dress

Skully - a apricot colored dress

Kaoru - a emerald green with a yellow-green waist bow

**(AN: I couldn't really think of a better way to put it so...yeah)**

Serena clapped her hands together. "Alright y'all sit and talk. I'll be back in ten!" she said as she brought out a rack with different suits on them. She gave a backhand wave as she strolled out the door.

* * *

><p>The girl paid no mind to the force she put behind the door as she pushed *cough*slammed*cough* the door open. All the guys looked at her as she pulled the rack in. It made a faint squeaking sound with the weight it was carrying until it stopped at the front of the room. Serena straightened up, a big smile plastered on her face. "And let the fun begin."<p>

...

Serena had managed to get every guy to get on their tuxedos, pants, shoes, everything, (even Zucin who absolutely refused to wear it unless it was flexible and combat-ready to which Serena insisted that it was). She took a few steps back to view the fruits of her labor.

Yuu was sitting on his favorite armchair, leaning back into it. His black tuxedo was a trifle bit big on him. He pulled at his green tie and poked at the orange rose pinned onto the jacket. "So this is what people wear when their getting married? It's kinda weird..." he mumbled, back to picking at his tie.

"Well it's what guys usually wear. Became a tradition over the years." Tasku sighed. He just had a full tan suit except for the shoes and tie which were black and the undershirt that was white. Him, Lunar, and Kenta were seated on the couch.

Lunar's was accustomed to his favorite colors, black and red. That meant that everything other than the undershirt and tie were black. The undershirt was the usual white leaving the tie to be, of course, red. The only splash of color that contrasted Kenta's white suit was his yellow-green tie and black dress shoes. "I _still_ can't believe we're getting married."

Ginga sat next to Michael on the floor cross-legged. Nothing overly different about his suit except the crimson red tie and rose pinned to his jacket. Michael had on black dress pants, socks and shoes. A black collared dress shirt, and white tux accompanied them. His bow tie was a light blue. Serena decided to put a rose on his jacket as well.

Kyoya was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking irritated as ever. His custom made suit was a blue color that matched his eyes and a green tie that matched his hair. The tuxedo that Zucin was wearing was simple and traditional. It was ready for any battles he might have as Serena said before to him.

JP's tuxedo and pants were a dark blue. His undershirt was a simple gray color, while his tie was a matching silver, completed with black dress shoes. Everything about Hyoma's-not counting the dress shirt and shoes-was a light shade of blue. Benkei's red and black suit was...modified for his, um, greater size.

"Stop your complaining and get moving!" Serena snapped. She turned and stalked out of the room without a second glance. She was angry and a bit miffed that none of them gave one good comment. So unappreciative. Fine, she'd charge them next time with additional tax.

After giving them directions to where they were to go, she went back to her room. She did the same with the girls, but told Madoka and Madison to stay behind. When they were finally alone Serena grinned broadly. "Madison I need you to help me get a certain dress on a certain girl."

The younger sister nodded then ran into the back room. "Madoka I'm gonna have to ask you to close your eyes." Serena said innocently, something lacing underneath it.

Madoka caught the mischievous tone in her friend's voice instead of the innocence and was on guard. "But why?"

Serena held up a blindfold. "Oh, no reason."

Madison arrived back in the room, after Serena had forced the dark strip of fabric over the brunette's eyes, with a dress that couldn't be seen by Madoka. The amethyst eyed girl, after some work, got it on the blind victim. Madoka sweatdropped as she heard Serena scurry around her, fixing little things and making a few changes. The youngest girl in the room sat on a nearby chair to observe her sister run around. Serena finally stopped a few minutes later.

With a last pull on the fabric, Serena took a step back to take in the wonder of her work. She almost squealed in delight. In fact she did just that. "You're so beautiful! If he drops dead from the overload, I take half of the credit for the dress!"

The girl sweatdropped. "You want him to drop dead Serena?"

The designer didn't answer. She was instead rubbing her hands together as she chuckled evilly. "It's in the bag for sure now."

* * *

><p>Madoka was back in her first dress, and no blindfold to speak of. They had met up with the rest of the girls on the way to the event. Upon reaching the place they looked around at the beautiful wedding decorations (except for Ira of course but she can tell anyway).<p>

"So who's going to get married first?" asked Skully.

Madoka shrugged. "Serena's was supposed to know."

Speaking of Serena, where was she anyway?

The black haired girl was standing a little away from the group.

"Everything's going according to plan. Serena laughed darkly, her back to them.

When Madison called out her name she did a complete three-sixty, going from sounding like she was planning their murders to a perky girl who wanting to give them nothing but cake. She did just that and pulled slices of cake out of nowhere and handed it to them. "Ignore what I just said! Have some cake! I'm going to find a rainbow colored unicorn!"

Some flying dust was the only proof that Serena was there a moment ago. A tumbleweed bounced across from god knows where.

"Okay...that was random." Madison said, taking a bite of the cake. "Hm! This is actually pretty good!"

Madoka stared incredulously at everyone as they ate the pieces of the cake, the moment before with Serena forgotten. Shrugging after another minute of scrutiny, deciding what the heck, she spooned some of the desert in her mouth as well. She hummed in approval as she got lost in the taste. She wondered distractedly about what she was thinking about before. What was it again? Something about an evil/good/bi-polar Serena. Guess it wasn't that important if she forgot.

Right?

* * *

><p>They were found later by the guys still eating their delicious, memory-erasing cake. Tsubasa had a bemused look upon it. "What are you doing here? Isn't the first ceremony starting in an hour?"<p>

Tenshi looked up lazily at him. "We don't know where she is. Haven't seen her since she made us leave the room in these dresses, after telling us we'd get the real dresses right before our weddings."

"Well does anyone know where she is?" asked Ginga. "Or did you somehow forget?"

Madoka sighed. "If we saw her we would have remembered seeing her. She might-" she looked over his shoulder at a figure in the background. "Oh, there she is!"

The black haired girl skipped over to them, Madison shook her head. "Where did you disappear to, Serena?"

Serena smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Somewhere. Anyway do you have the schedule?"

Madison had no idea what she was talking about, until she remembered the chart in her pocket. "Oh yeah." She yanked it out and gave it to Serena. "I don't know what order it's in because I told the lady at the registration counter to make random."

Serena looked over the paper, eyes widening in surprise. "I…I'm first?"

...

"Come in." a faint voice called through the door. Madison and Madoka pushed open the doors. The scene that their eyes were met with awed them to no end.

Serena cocked her head to the side as she observed their reactions. "Well...?" She did a little twirl. "Do you think it's nice or not? Cause if it isn't I don't have a backup dress!

They slowly shook their heads no. Madison snapped out of her daze, and turned a bouquet of violet flowers over to her. She then pulled the veil over her face and said with a smile, "Well be with the others, watching their shock."

Madoka nodded happily before they both left. Serena sucked in a sharp breath. _Okay it's time to do this!_

* * *

><p>Tsubasa felt his heart stop when he saw Serena walk down the aisle towards him.<p>

The pure white satin dress was breath taking, trailing behind along on the floor. The pearl and silver embroidery bordered the lace lining the edges of the V-neck, short sleeves, and skirt. White satin gloves came to a stop at her elbows. Patterns of sequined flowers decorated the hem of the skirt. The silver veil literally sparkled in the sun.

The teenager couldn't believe he was already getting married to someone like her. Granted, it wasn't real or official, and with recent thinking, thought that he should have this happening in about what, 5 or 6 years? Whatever it didn't matter, because it was happening here and now. He smiled softly at her once she reached him.

**(AN: At this part I'm actually kind of lost, so...skipping the priest's or whatever's words! Holy matrimony, in sickness and health, death do you part, blah, blah, blah.)**

The rings were now on their fingers and they had just finished some vows. Tsubasa grasped onto her hands. This action made Yuu gasp. For once he actually knew exactly what it meant and what Tsubasa was going to do.

He stared into the bright amethyst orbs he fell in love with.

"Will you go out with me?"

She gasped, tears pricking her eyes. At the nervous look on his face she rubbed them away and smiled. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "How's that for a yes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aaaaannnnnddddd...Done! Finally! Rejoice! Happy whatever's happening today! ...That's it really other than...A new poll!<strong>

**This time it's for the weddings that are to be shown. As you've just read, Serena's has already been done, and GingaxMadoka and YuuxMadison will be shown next time for sure, but some more has to be seen! Sadly, Not enough spaces that I can think of to show them all, so...you can vote for the three you want to see the most! The top choices will be picked. I really need you all to vote so I can actually make the next chapter. And whoever's left that hasn't made a dress, better at least attempt to come up with one.**

**REVIEW/VOTE NOW OR I'LL STOP POSTING FOR A WHILE! SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT JOKING!**

**Well after last chapter was the final chance to send in an application-if it got accepted. Sorry but y'all had your opportunities and now it's gone! People who do have their characters are listed down below:**

****zucintruelordofthesaiyans, ****ShiningSunrise, Song of Hope, Sonicballzx, Manakete-girl, XEMOXWOLFX, Klonoalunar, Blackhawksniper, lolgirl32********

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask.**

**R&R!**

**By the way people there is a magical blue button down there. Click it and magical things will happen like...a faster update? Ciao!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Sorry this is not a chapter my amazing fans (you know I love you right?), but this is very important for the FF community to hear.**

**So, today I heard about trying to get rid of some stories because of sexual themes, violence, or if it is based off by a song and I was so shocked my mouth dropped open and it ruined my day. There are Ratings on the writing for a REASON and now they are just getting rid of ALL stories. Why not put something up where you have to have an account to read certain fics or even an age limit on the M rated.**

**If any of you have read my story Twisted Fates, you can see that there is violence in it. In the video game world it is common for violence and bad language (rated T and up). My story (and account) could probably be taken down because of what FF is doing, and so will thousands of other AMAZING and well thought out stories.**

**I know that many love FF as I do, so it's time to speak against what they are doing. Sign the petition in the URL below, ever signature counts.**

**Thank you!**

_**Sign: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of- fanfiction-net**_

**P.S. I read some of the reasons why people signed up, a few good ones I thought were from Kara Bularzik, Therese Dunning, Kalissia Mitchell, Angel Willis, Tori Winget, and Olivia P. You should search up those.**

**"Censorship is telling a man he can't have a steak just because a baby can't chew it."****  
><strong>**- Mark Twain**


	19. Update on situation

Hey people what's up. Right now I'm at a library right now and I've got something to tell you. The next chapter is done already but my internet is down until further notice. We should be getting a new router in a few days from Bell but I am not going to hold my breath. So that's just a heads up. See you in a few days (maybe). :p

~Keevee


	20. Chapter 14: Union In Marriage part 5

**Me: I'm back!**

**Everyone: *Le gasp***

**Me: And better than ever!**

**Finally, after about *glances at calendar* five/six months of waiting patiently, and inspiration from 100+ reviews, I will award you guys with this chapter! Btw I just logged on, uploaded this, and its like 12:30 though I meant to post it earlier.**

**Madoka: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Wha-? Madoka?! I thought I got rid of you-er, you went missing some chapters ago.**

**Madoka: Yeah… *suspicious glance* Well anyway, these people waited long enough. Get on with the disclaimer!**

**Me: (nervously) I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion. (back to normal) Now… To Narnia!**

**…**

**Me: *looks at script* Oops. I guess I've been saying that too much lately, heh. To the story!**

* * *

><p><em>~Last chapter…~<em>

_The rings were now on their fingers and they had just finished some vows. Tsubasa grasped onto her hands. This action made Yuu gasp. For once he actually knew exactly what it meant and what Tsubasa was going to do._

_He stared into the bright amethyst orbs he fell in love with._

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_She gasped, tears pricking her eyes. At the nervous look on his face she rubbed them away and smiled. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "How's that for a yes?"_

* * *

><p>*Warning - One question is used multiple times an the act of being too lazy to think of a better, more creative one, and no cameras were actually harmed in the making of the chapter.* :D<p>

Madoka was still in slight shock, despite the fact that the ceremony ended over ten minutes ago. Serena had gotten herself a boyfriend in Tsubasa and married him at the same time in one fell swoop.

Her eyes darted briefly to them. Her cousin was standing happily next to Tsubasa, hands intertwined, as she chatted away adamantly with Konata.

It was a perfect time and opportunity to ask her too.

Glancing about, the mechanic could see the other guys scattered about the room, gears turning in their heads. She knew a few of them, namely Kenta and Hyoma, maybe Yuu, would probably be taking (the bold?) Tsubasa's shining example and asking her friends the same question when their ceremonies came 'round.

Her gaze eventually rested on a certain red head. Now if only Ginga could too for instance.

As soon as that thought was processed her eyes widened, she shook her head furiously, trying her best to rid herself of the blush that accompanied the thought.

There wasn't any time to be thinking of things like that right now. Not when the next ceremony would shortly happen in a little while.

* * *

><p>HyomaxJessica<p>

"Hey Maddie, who's turn is it next?" Yuu was fiddling with his tie again; no one could figure out why he found it so interesting.

Madison shrugged slightly, leaning against the boy's back, she had been observing going-ons occurring within the room. "I'm not sure. I think that it was Hyoma and Jessica, but again I'm not sure. I'll go check alright?"

Standing up, the black haired girl skipped over to the receptionist desk placed by the door, beginning a conversation with the lady involving many, precise questions.

Yuu managed to pull his attention away long enough from his game of Mess With The Tie to stare after his friend. Across the room, standing near the wall, Serena could see the longing hidden under everything in those green eyes. She lightly chuckled with mirth. Things were going exactly the way she wanted. Looking around she wondered where was Ginga ended up. It seemed like he disappeared. No, wait, there he was: lounging in a chair, arms crossed, a ghost of a smile in place, eyes closed…

…

Sleeping…? He was sleeping?! In the amazing clothes she worked so hard on? They were going get all wrinkly!

Serena had half a mind to march to the flame haired boy, yank him out of his snooze and slap him silly for retribution when she saw Madoka making her way curiously over to him. Actually looking closer she could scarcely spot the redhead's lips moving in a mumbled mix up of words. Ah now she understood. The girl decided to sit back and watch the show.

The mechanic paused in front of him, examining the sleeping teen. Just like before on the deck when she found him napping, he slept on, mumbling about something again. This time she made sure to look around, seeing if anyone needed her but no one paid attention anyways, then leaned down close to him to listen. The words he muttered were vague, almost illegible, but barely made them out.

"…Mmpf…why…thlmph…so…cu…te…argh…mwltq…why…hajnm…Madoka…"

Wha-? Why would Ginga say her name in his sleep?

She flushed a deep red for a the world to see, then twisted around so fast that Serena thought that she might get whiplash, hurrying to the other side of the room as far away as possible and next to Madison. Just then the clueless boy woke up yawning, he blinked and grew confused he saw Madoka so far from him, refusing to meet his eyes.

Serena got a good chuckle out of what she witnessed, but then decided to get down to business.

Now excluding herself the plan was beginning to finally be put in play. She giggled darkly to herself, all the while glancing around with shifty eyes, hands in front of her rubbing together demonically as an evil aura radiated from her.

In all, she looked suspicious, if not downright crazy.

This did not escape a few of her friends, who briefly sent her WTF looks on their faces. Madison and Madoka, her own family, inched slowly away from her. "Madoka I'm getting worried about her." The black haired girl whispered, keeping an eye on her sister. "I swear each day she gets scarier and scarier."

Madoka only nodded numbly before glancing at the oblivious Tsubasa, who conveniently faced away from her and did not appear to notice.

Go figure.

* * *

><p>Jessica entered through those doors, holding those delicate flowers, with a certain grace about her. She smirked a bit as she walked down the aisle, seeing the shocked look from Hyoma.<p>

The sleeveless light blue dress came to an end at the floor. Madison figured she was the only one with a different colored dress. Many shapes (mostly round and rectangle) covered the top of the beautiful dress, giving of a light shine when the sun from the skylight hit it. A blue beaded bracelet was wrapped around her wrist.

…Hold up a second. There was a skylight in here?

(AN: Once again, I'm skipping. :D)

Closing his book and concluding his speech, the guy in white and red robes left. Hyoma took a hold of Jessica's hand, similar to what Tsubasa had dine earlier, Jessica raised an eyebrow. Oh here we go again.

"Look Jessica I know we haven't know each other long but I would like to try to get to know you better. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course, same here. But do you think you can keep up with someone like me?" She smirk at her words.

"Once again, I'll try." Hyoma returned the smirk with a smile.

Madison, sitting near Serena, watched ecstatically as Hyoma kissed Jessica. She thought it was a wonderful thing.

_Click!_

What the? How strange. She glanced around only to see nothing to really make a sound like that.

Shrugging it off, Madison resumed grinning like mad along with her sister, to her seeing this made her feel awesome inside which was kind of strange considering it wasn't her own wedding. Speaking of which Madison remembered that she was up next with Yuu; thinking of it brought a blush to her face.

* * *

><p>YuuxMadison<p>

Ah, another intermission.

Not surprisingly, Serena was missing.

Madoka and Madison didn't worry about it too much, knowing that she'd be back in time to help Madison with her dress. What they did worry about though was what she could have been doing. So for the next few minutes they opted to wait for the fashion designer.

Good thing was they didn't have to wait long. Sure enough Serena showed up wearing her kind of evil smile, and dragged Madison to get dressed.

Still refusing to look at Ginga she turned to Yuu, who seemed like his usual self despite the fact he was about to be married of to her cousin. Eh, guess either he didn't mind that much or he really did want to follow through with it.

* * *

><p>Madoka couldn't believe her younger cousin was growing up so fast, already getting 'married' before her. Even so she smiled, brimming with joy as Madison walked towards Yuu. The dress she wore was white of course, held up by one strap, a silk ribbon was tied around her waist. Wanting a dress that matched her eyes at least a little, Serena decided to grant Madison's wish, adding blue sparkles and a lapis lazuli flower over her heart on the dress.<p>

Honestly, Yuu appeared shell-shocked, standing there like that with his jaw dropped open. Why was it the guy always surprised by the 'bride'?

(AN: Skipping. ;p)

A guy standing between them ended his words with a smile; bowing slightly in happiness at what he had just finished, he took his leave.

Sporting a wide grin, he reached out with the hand adorned by the silver bracelet she gave him a while ago and interlocked their hands, taking a deep breath he asked with a touch of nervousness,

"Will you go out with me?"

My god. Was everyone going to ask this same question?

A light blush overtook Madison's stunned face by force. She stood there in silence for a few seconds, comprehending what had just been asked of her, before smiling shyly at Yuu. "Of course I will. Did you think I would say otherwise Yuu? But the first thing you must do for me as my new boyfriend is buy us a huge chocolate sundae and this,"

The black haired girl leaned forward.

_Click!_

The faint sound was nearly inaudible, but Madoka heard it. She looked around suspiciously, attempting to locate the source but saw nothing but a whistling Serena twiddling her thumbs, seated next to Tsubasa. Deciding with doubt to dismiss it, figuring that her cousin couldn't do anything to mysterious without Tsubasa noticing, she turned around in time to witness Madison kissing little Yuu whose face was cherry red at his new girlfriend's forwardness. A happy smile made its way onto her face.

_Click!_

There it was again! The brunette whipped her head around, determined to find out where it was coming from this time. Once again all she saw an all too innocent looking Serena clasping her hands together, beaming in pride for her younger sister.

O…kay then. Madoka brought her head back forward but kept her eye suspiciously on her cousin. What the heck was going on?

* * *

><p>KentaxTenshi<p>

It was now Kenta and Tenshi's turn for their ceremony. The white haired girl was already in her dress, at least that's what Serena claimed, and ready to roll. Madison was standing with her cousin once more, glancing for one time at her sister from the (very) far end of the room before fully facing Madoka. "Ceremony's about to start according to Serena. Although I do have a question for her."

The aforementioned girl suddenly popped into existence right beside them, wearing a cheerful grin, she enjoyed seeing the fright on their faces." "Someone requested me over here?"

"How did you do that? Weren't you just over there?"

"I haz ninja skillz!"

"…What?"

"I told you already. I haz ninja skillz!"

There was a brief silence before Madoka's question shattered it. "How come you said it like that Serena?

"Because it sounds twenty percent cooler that way."

"Oh." Madoka pulled Madison aside for a moment, once a few feet away she answered the girl's obvious silent question. "Don't you notice something going on with Serena? She has been acting really weird as of a week or two ago."

"She always acts like that, right?" At the look she received she changed her reply. "I mean yeah, it's really strange."

"I glad I'm not the only one who has noticed. Wait…don't you have something to ask Serena?" Madoka reminded her gently. Madison's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah Serena-" Both girls turned only to discover she was gone. But how was ringing through confused minds. All they did was turn their back for a moment and she vanished without a trace.

"Great seeing Serena have ninja skills made me completely forget my question!"

* * *

><p>Tenshi was clad in her silk white dress. Her dress was a bit different like Jessica's. Madoka wasn't sure what Serena had done but a some shawl like…thing rested lightly on Tenshi's little shoulders. Once again, the brunette was not sure of what Serena had done, but she made a big white rose out of something (perhaps cloth), centered in the middle right underneath the girl's collarbone, the skirt flaring out, resembling a ballroom gown.<p>

Madoka swore that the same thought was running through everyone's mind: Kenta might pass out right then and there.

(AN: This is routine by now. Skipping!)

Miraculously, the boy remained upright and conscious, if not somewhat dazed. The man with the book we all love and know by know had long gone.

It was difficult for Kenta to do and manage keeping his eyes locked directly on hers, but he somehow succeeded albeit with a heavy air of shy and nervousness. Madoka spotted, from the corner of her eye in the far left, Serena lean forward in anticipation.

When Kenta opened his mouth, a set of familiar words leaked out, "Will you go out with me?"

Madoka wondered if it was really such a surprise anymore to anyone.

_Click!_

Oh my god, where was that coming from?! It was hard to resist, but the brunette kept her vision on the scene in front of her. From what the mechanic could see, Tenshi's face had lit up in another familiar color, but she accepted with much shyness nonetheless. Man, they both really shy around each other, it was almost palpable to Madoka.

_Click!_

A tick mark formed as she sent a heated glare in Serena's general direction, she was almost sure Serena flinched before awkwardly waving back. After getting all that out of her system with that one glare she gazed around at the smiling audience.

Her eyes caught Ginga's briefly, both turning a light pink and breaking eye contact. Now that this ceremony was done, it was their turn. And they knew it too, since Madoka's oh so dear cousin disclosed the information beforehand. Serena saw this and giggled. Let the internal mayhem and conflict commence!

* * *

><p>GingaxMadoka<p>

Here it was. The last ceremony of the group.

Madoka, standing in wait, watching the clock on the wall's minute hands move in it's normal clockwise circulation, felt strangely conflicted about it. A sense of dread yet anticipation welled up inside her as the minutes ticked down, the time for her own ceremony growing closer and closer.

The floor length white dress she wore was soft and light, as if a cloud held her up. Light blue silvery beading and sequins made an emphasis on the sweetheart neckline Around the waistline a one inch band of satin accentuated her small waist for and hourglass appearance, a beautiful, simple bow was tied in the middle at the back. The tails hung halfway down over the skirt elegantly. She gently twisted the sapphire hanging on a chain that she received from Ginga himself on Christmas to and fro.

Her mind slowly wandered to that one question almost every girl in a ceremony received.

Would you go out with me?

She knew Ginga but really was lost on if he would ask her it or not. Lately he had been acting different around her. It was barely noteworthy, but it was enough to catch her attention. Something was going on with him.

Now that she thought about it, this had been going on ever since they started this trip. Perhaps even before.

"Come on," Serena said giddily with a bright grin, gesturing for her cousin to hurry it up. Madoka could not see her doing this but Serena had an evil smirk on her face, chuckling inwardly as the final pieces of plan where set in motion, who then turned and shot Madoka a brilliant smile that seemed to radiate a bit too much innocence. "At this rate you might marry Ginga tomorrow if you don't speed it up a little. He might even ask you the same thing my dear Tsubasa asked me earlier." She added right after, not missing the slight boost in the other's pace.

To Madoka it didn't matter if it happened today or tomorrow. It would in the end. Either way the brunette found herself with a light blush as she was dragged out through the door, silently hoping that he would.

Ginga, standing at the altar, had similar emotions to what Madoka had. He'd seen perfectly clear that the same question had worked wonders for the friends who asked their partners it. But would Madoka be the same? Asking her would admit to everyone and himself that he did have…feelings…for his best friend that was a girl.

He shook his head slightly, opening his amber eyes to see that the ceremony had already started during his musings, Madoka about to enter through the doors. There wasn't any more time left to think on this subject. Now all that was left for him to do was either make it or break it.

* * *

><p>(AN: The final skip! :D)<p>

The guy who had, again, read the necessary words, left the room for the last time, leaving Madoka and Ginga standing up there by themselves.

Ginga seemed uncomfortable or at the very least nervous throughout the whole thing. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was struggling to find the right words. She realized this long before and waited patiently.

"Um, Madoka," he finally began, pausing as if to gather the rest of his bearings, and then with a sigh, he continued. "For I long time now I've…really liked you. But I've never been able to grow a backbone to tell you." He paused once more. "I had been debating with myself all day if I should admit it and seriously considered what happened to everyone else. So now I'll ask you the question Madoka. W-will you go out with me?"

He nervously watched her expression wariness, apprehensive about what her reply would be.

Madoka was silent for a long time. A frown came to Serena's face as she started to get worried. 'Come on Madoka, come on!' was repeating in her mind like a mantra.

When a smile burst forth from Madoka, it stunned everyone. "I thought you'd never ask Ginga. Yes I will. Did you really think I'd say no that much. At least this explains your…odd behavior around me."

She smiled again, even brighter this time, quickly leaning in surprisingly fast and kissing Ginga for a moment then pulled back. The redhead boy had been sent into a dazed state with a grin on his face.

At this Serena got up and openly cheered before rushing up the aisle and swinging Madoka around, overflowing with joy at everything and that everything went according to plan. A bit of a smirk entered the smile.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone, I know that it's great and all that I've finally updated but I've got some bad news.<strong>

***sob***

**I'm discontinuing this fic.**

**I don't think that I can manage this any more right now, though I really wanted to finish it with this epic idea my crazy mind cooked up, I'll have to end it here. My loyal fans, I'll miss you. It's been great.**

**Goodbye forever.**


	21. Chapter 15: Tournament?

**HA! PSYCHE! XD**

**You didn't actually believe that I was going to let done like that! I have worked and come too far for that to happen. :3**

**I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. This is my very first fanfic anyway. :)**

**Disclaimer-Don't own beyblade metal fusion. If I did, believe me, things would be a lot different**_._

* * *

><p><em>~Last chapter...~<em>

_When a smile burst forth from Madoka, it stunned everyone. "I thought you'd never ask Ginga. Yes I will. Did you really think I'd say no that much. At least this explains your…odd behavior around me."_

_ She smiled again, even brighter this time, quickly leaning in surprisingly fast and kissing Ginga for a moment then pulled back. The redhead boy had been sent into a dazed state with a grin on his face. _

_At this Serena got up and openly cheered before rushing up the aisle and swinging Madoka around, overflowing with joy at everything and that everything went according to plan. A bit of a smirk entered the smile._

_Mission accomplished_.

* * *

><p>3 days later...<p>

All the girls minus one were lounging about in Madoka's room, doing various things to keep them occupied. Over time this spot had quickly become the main hangout for the friends.

Madison was sprawled out across the living room floor, doodling a picture in her sketchbook, smiling all the while. Her pencil lightly ran over the paper as she drew a picture of ice cream sundaes absentmindedly, all the while thinking of Yuu.

She paused in her activities to glance over at Serena who was busy smiling as she went over a few things in her agenda. The elder sister had been deliriously overjoyed when she discovered that she won all the prizes of the dress making contest, nearly passing out from the overload. Honestly, Madison didn't blame her. I mean wouldn't you (this applies to girls) feel the same if you got yourself a boyfriend, got 'married' to him in one day then win nearly ten grand on top of it all?

After a few more moments the girl focused back on her own thoughts and drawing, only to having the pencil create a crooked line running off the page with a surprised jerk off the wrist at the sound of the door slamming quite loudly as it banged into it's original position.

A cheerful Madoka dashed into the room, light radiating off her. It was scarily similar to how Serena busted in with news about the wedding nearly two weeks ago.

"Tournament!" The brunette cried, coming to a stop in the middle of everyone. All the girls looked at her, a curious glint appearing in their eyes at the mention of a tournament.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold the phone." Jessica said, interrupting whatever the mechanic could continue that sentence. "What's this about a tournament?"

"Tomorrow a bey tournament is going to be held on he ship at noon." she exclaimed, snagging a spot on the couch next to Tenshi. "The people who run the cruise have taken notice of all the bladers aboard and decided to make a tournament for everyone's entertainment. Only downside to this is that there are just 64 spots available for entry."

"64? That's small, considering the fact that there must be at least 2000 people on this ship." Madison pipped up as she processed the information like everyone else.

Alarmed looks suddenly popped into existence on the girls' faces. Another girl spoke up, this time it was Konata. "Are you trying to say that all the spots are already filled?!" The silence that followed the question hung for a moment before erupting into mixed clamoring.

Madoka, eyebrows furrowed, patiently waited for a while hoping it would die down a bit so she could finish what she had to say. A few minutes later, they were still talking and it was beginning to wear down on her already thin and fragile patience. "Guys silence is golden but duct tape is silver. Don't make me bring out the duct tape."

That shut up any living soul present .

"Continuing on, no one has actually entered yet. I found out right as they announced it from the get go, and that was like five minutes ago. Sure nobody most likely have not signed up yet, so we still got the chance to go now and register but in an hour it will be a whole different story."

"So if our group uses it, guys included, that's nearly a quarter of the competition filled."

Once again, silence overtook everything. Nobody moved, unsure of what to do next.

Releasing a frustrated huff Serena jumped to her feet, catching the attention of her friends. "If that's the case then why are we still lounging around here for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The girls, with Madoka and Serena in the lead, charged down the halls their destination almost in sight.<p>

Just a few more feet and the front desk would be in view.

They had run into the other guys at some point during their mad dash for the registration desk. The poor boys didn't know what hit them when they were swept up in the stampede. Soon enough, they reached their goal.

After signing up herself Madoka turned to the confused group of boys and began to tell them why they were wasting their precious time. Naturally they were ecstatic by the end of the explaination, Ginga being one of the firsts, along with Yuu, hightail it and join the mob of friends struggling to sign up.

Madoka calmly stood off to the side, watching the chaos unfold from her spot on the couch that she now leisurely rested on. Serena joined her moments later, looking worse for wear than when she first entered the fight. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were a mess, yet she still managed to look happy.

Ah, the things we do for beyblading.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short. I had to get back into writing, although I meant to update it on my birthday which was like two or so weeks ago I got sidetracked. Stupid computer won't turn on so i'm typing this whole thing from my tablet. Eh, whatever the main point is I'M BACK!<p>

Btw, this tournament idea is what I was talking about last chapter. People are allowed to submit their characters and beys for this and participate for a chapter as one of the people competing. The matches and whoever wins will be completely random. Heh i'll probably just make someone draw names from a hat for me. :D

43 spots are open people! First come, first served.

(Stupid thing. Couldn't make this last part bold. Meh. D:)


End file.
